Unhappy Endings & New Beginnings
by JennaB82
Summary: CH 13 is up!“What do you mean it’s over?” She asked, sounding defeated, through teary bloodshot eyes. How was this happening she thought to herself, they’d been so happy, she thought they’d been so happy. slightly AU some changes from S4. 2yrs after final
1. This Bitter Pill

**A/N: **

**I'm reposting this story under the same title but it's been completely reworked so far. I have rewritten up to chapter 6, but you won't see that many right aways as I would like to stay ahead of the game when it comes to having a couple of chapters pre-written and ready to post while I'm completing a new chapter.**

**If you have already read the original story, I would suggest re-reading as I post the chapters as I have changed some things and added a lot more detail.**

**Every chapter is named after a song, just as the show does for each epidsode and that song will be featured throughout each chapter.**

**And last but certainly not least, reviews are really important for me. They are what keeps the story going because they keep me creative. So, I need you to review and let me know what you think. I will not tell you final pairings or what I'm going to do. Although I appreciate why some authors will tell you not to worry about your fav couple etc., I won't do that because if I told you everything would be just fine between so and so, then why would you really want to continue reading if you know how everything's going to work out anyways? You can ask, but my lips are sealed. You can make suggestions and I may or may not use them as the story is already created in my mind.**

**Thanks to Vicky who has re-read my chapters to date and helped pick out any oddball sentances or inconsistancies.**

**Jenna**

**I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters. I do own any characters I develop/create.**

* * *

"**This Bitter Pill"**

"What do you mean it's over?" She asked, sounding defeated, through teary bloodshot eyes. How was this happening she thought to herself, they'd been so happy, she thought they'd been so happy… where did it all go wrong? Peyton slowly sat down on the bed, never tearing her eyes away. She wanted to look away more than anything; however it was proving to be an impossible task at the present moment.

**Walking away.  
It's not the same as running.  
Is it to you now that you've run in this ground.**

"I mean, it's over," He said in frustration. He hated to see the hurt in her eyes, the defeat, it wasn't her, and she'd never looked that defeated. Peyton had always been so strong, she'd been through so much and survived it all, but now she looked crushed, lost, that glimmer in her eyes, gone... "Look Peyt, we don't belong together, we just don't fit. It's been two years of us trying, fighting to keep things together. Please believe me, I love you, I always will... but this... us…" He motioned between them. "It's just…" This was the hardest thing he'd ever done. "It's just… Look Peyton, I never got over her and let's face it, you never got over him either. If anything last night proved that, along with all the other times it's happened that I chose to ignore. I'm so sorry; I really never thought it would come to this…"

He couldn't understand why she chose to bury her feelings for her true love so deep. Why she made herself be content with someone she wasn't in love with. She shouldn't be so scared of this. Peyton needed to step out of her comfort zone and take a real risk, rather than playing it safe by always choosing her 'hero'.

**And you say take this.  
This medicine is just what you deserve.  
Swallow, choke, and die.**

"This is wrong Luke… so wrong…" Her voice trailed off sadly. "We fought so hard for each other." At least that's what she always told herself. Even though when she was really honest with herself she knew it was a lie. She wanted to believe more than anything that Lucas was the one for her. She had to tell herself that daily after everything she lost to get him as hers.

Peyton knew herself to be a coward. That's what she was, in the true sense of the word. She hid behind Lucas because he was safe. He was her 'hero'. Peyton loved him, she never questioned that aspect. However, it wasn't an epic love, she wasn't in love with him. Sadly for her however, he was now admitting that after these past two years and she'd have to step out into the real world to face her demons. To hell with that! She thought to herself. Peyton knew that if she could just get Lucas to listen to her, he would be hers for the long haul. The right words just needed to come out, to be said to him. So what if they weren't in love. They loved each other and that was enough. Wasn't it?

**And this bitter pill is leaving you  
with such an angry mouth.  
One that's void of all discretion  
such an awful tearing sound.**

"We've been through this Peyt. I can't ignore my feelings anymore and neither can you." He really had hoped she wouldn't argue this even though if he was realistic, he knew she would. Someone had to take this step and end the façade and after two years it looked as though he would have to be the one to end it. "As I said… And especially after last night. Did anyone ever tell you, you talk in your sleep?"

And just like that she fell silent, she felt like she was going to drown in the memory that flooded back so fast she couldn't breath.

_Lying in bed, Peyton looked over at Jake who was standing in the doorway staring out a nearby window. "Jake, you okay?"_

"_Jake just looked down at the ground and back towards her slightly, "You know you talk in your sleep?"_

_Closing her eye's Peyton half chuckled "Uh… Yeah, I'm sorry"._

_As Jake turned against the doorframe he knew he needed to get this out. "I've been sitting awake, wrestling with the feeling that…" he paused slightly, building the courage to utter the rest of his thought. "You need to go back to Tree Hill." Peyton just looked at him shocked, awaiting an explanation. 'You shouldn't stay here," Jake continued "you can't"._

_Peyton was flabbergasted. All she could come up with was "Why? What happened?" sounding slightly desperate. She had no idea of what to expect next._

"_You talk in your sleep Peyton." It was so sad. So final. But how could that phrase be that final, it made no sense. So what if she talked in her sleep? What did that have to do with anything?_

"_Okay so, wha-, so what? I don't… I don't understand…" Trying to take everything in and attempting to form a semi coherent thought seemed beyond her at that moment. "…I mumble a few words in my sleep. I mean, what I say was really that bad? Did I say I wanted to kill you or something?" Finally, the words left her mouth._

_While turning to look at her "No, you said I love you…"_

_Peyton started smiling, relieved and trying to contain a giggle at his very backwards reasoning. "Okay, well normally that's a good thing…"_

_Jake just spit it out, he couldn't drag this out any longer. His heart was shattering into smaller and smaller pieces with each word. "You said I love you, Lucas." A heartbreaking sadness flowed from his eyes._

**With it's measure only equal by the power of my stare  
glaring over you and over you this feeling of despair  
is never wearing out.**

"I can't believe this!" She screamed at him. Now she was just plain angry. How in the hell could this be happening again? It wasn't possible. Not twice within one person's lifetime and certainly not some messed up rectangle between Jake, herself, Lucas and Brooke. It had been two years since high school ended, he chose her after the state championship, not Brooke. Was he really changing his mind yet again? Peyton really thought all of this was over, Brooke had moved on, her and Lucas were happy together, or at least that what she thought. If she were to face reality however, she would be able to see the truth. She just didn't want to, couldn't in fact, face reality. That was too much to handle for her.

"Where is all of this coming from Luke? Have you been seeing her or something?" She was desperate for answers. Why now? What brought this on?

Lucas' mouth dropped to the floor with that question, although he should have foreseen it. His buried reputation with the two girls would have to rear its head.

"Lucas!" Peyton had snapped again "I asked if you'd been seeing Brooke or something..."

**It's wearing off  
and it's leaving you with such a heavy heart  
and a head to match.**

Peyton was completely up and down right now, but how could he blame her. "No Peyton, of course not." Lucas replied with sadness in his eyes, "I would never do that to you."

Petyon stopped him, cut him off mid sentence. "You? You could never do that to me? Are you freaking kidding me?!?" This was unbelievable. He'd done it with her, to her best friend. "Once a cheater, always a cheater Lucas… That's what they say right? I mean you could do it to the girl who's apparently the one for you but not to me?" This was a sick joke. He was not even going to dare arguing this point with her. Lucas must have been seeing Brooke on the side, he must have…

Lucas just looked down at the floor, once again his past coming to bite him in the ass. All he could do was tell her the truth and if she chose not to believe him, well there wasn't much he could do about that. "The last time I so much as talked to Brooke was just before she left for LA."

Peyton started sobbing "Fine Luke, just leave then, like everyone else in my life. I'm not going to beg you to stay with me."

**The bottle is waiting  
the cap is twisted begging to be used  
and so are you.**

"Peyton…" Luke started to say

"Don't Luke, just DON'T!"

He'd already packed his bags and put them in the car, this needed to be as clean a break as possible.

"If you need anything Peyt... I'm staying at my mom's okay?" The last words, just before he walked out the door. Peyton didn't answer him though, at least not audibly, just silently thought to herself, "I need you Luke, you."

**And this bitter pill is leaving you  
with such an angry mouth.  
One that's void of all discretion  
such an awful tearing sound.  
With its measure only equal by the power of my stare  
glaring over you and over you this feeling of despair  
is never wearing out.**

**

* * *

So that's chapter 1. 'This Bitter Pill' is a great song by Dashboard Confessionals..**


	2. Under Pressure

**A/N: **

**Reviews are really important for me. They are what keeps the story going because they keep me creative. So, I need you to review and let me know what you think. You can make suggestions and I may or may not use them as the story is already created in my mind.**

**Thanks to Vicky who has re-read my chapters to date and helped pick out any oddball sentances or inconsistancies.**

**Jenna**

* * *

"**Under Pressure"**

Standing there, taking in her surroundings it all seemed so surreal. Sure, she'd been at these events more times than she could count but the feeling never got old. Hardly able to remember her rise to the top, the pretty brunette stood there happily. Everything in her life was going wonderfully. A successful fashion line, a gorgeous and loving man by her side but something was missing. Brushing off the empty feeling, telling herself she was being selfish for wanting more than what was already in her grasp; Brooke snapped out of her temporary daze and started to pay attention to the bustle all around her.

**Pressure pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you no man ask for  
Under pressure - that burns a building down  
Splits a family in two  
Puts people on streets**

"Listen Callista, I need you in the make up chair yesterday!" One man shouted "We're on in 15 minutes and you look like you haven't slept in a week!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming…" the girl who wasn't more than 17 replied as if she had better places to be.

This caught Brookes attention and instantly Nazi Brooke, fashion designer, stepped into gear. One thing Brooke didn't take lightly was her fashions shows and if her models weren't professional 100 of the time, well, there was hell to pay.

"Callista!" Brooke hollered from across the room with fire in her eyes. She'd just about had enough of this girl, only a couple of years younger than herself, this wasn't the first time she'd behaved unprofessionally and if she didn't smarten up, it would be the last.

"Come on Brooke, lighten up…" The tall, slender beauty replied casually. "It's not like I've ever disappointed you."

"Listen Callista, you may not have in the past, but that doesn't mean you won't tonight. Honestly, I'm getting fed up with your 'whatever' attitude when it comes to work. Contrary to popular belief, this industry is not all fun and games." Sure there was a time for fun, the after parties, the charity fundraisers, but the work up to the actual show was to be taken seriously.

"Brooke-" as she started to reply Callista was cut off almost immediately as she looked up at her boss.

**It's the terror of knowing  
What the world is about  
Watching some good friends  
Screaming 'Let me out'**

"What the hell is going on with your eyes?" The petite brunette demanded of her model, hoping it wasn't what she thought because if so, well she'd be down a model tonight and with only a few minutes before show time, there'd be no way to get a replacement in. "They're all bloodshot Callista, and you look like you haven't slept in a week." Brooke was starting to panic, thinking back to Rogue Vogue and the first time she took part.

_As Brooke walked into the 'true' VIP room, she looked around for the pretty model two years her junior "Solaris?" Glancing around she was noticing that there were a few people who seemed 'not quite there' and a one or two couples making out._

"_Solaris?" She called again rounding the corner._

"_Brooke?" A very dazed and out of it Solaris responded just as Brooke spotted her hunched slightly on a trendy sofa._

"_Are you okay?" She asked concerned as the young girl looked in a daze._

"_I just snorted to much H… I'll be, I'll be fine in a minute" Solaris stuttered slightly but explained as if it were the most normal thing in the world._

"_As in heroine?!" A very surprised Brooke questioned. The petite brunette was shocked to say the least, she certainly had not been expecting anything like this when she made the decision to stay at Rogue Vogue rather than join her friends for the classic._

"_Oh look, the princess fell off her pony…" Travis spoke with a mocking tone in his voice. It was apparent he was enjoying this._

_"Is she okay?" A concerned Brooked asked._

"_She's more than okay sweetie, trust me..." Travis replied with a somewhat cruel but knowing tone in his voice. He obviously didn't care about the young model and was used to seeing this kind of thing._

"_Your so pretty…" the ebony model, who Solaris had pointed out earlier, spoke softly to Solaris while stroking her hair gently. _

"_Isn't she?" Travis spoke raising his hand and caressing Brooke's arm._

"_Wow, hey, I'm only 17…" A once again surprised Brooke announced. She was really freaked out by this point. _

"_Didn't know you were so old sweetie, thought you were more Solaris' age…" Travis remarked snidely. _

"_That's disgusting" The brunette stated, clearly trying to digest everything. This was too much and she no longer felt safe._

"_Watch it little girl, your swimming in the deep end now…" The pervert of a man that Brooke once thought was kind warned. It was enough for the young designer to bolt from the club away from a world she was no longer certain she was ready to enter._

It had been at that moment that Brooke had decided that she needed to make a difference in the industry and not just design clothes. If it was going to be the career she entered, than she'd be damned sure that her models would be clean of drugs and alcohol abuse and young girls wouldn't be taken advantage of.

"It's nothing a little make up can't fix Brookie..." The girl was starting to drag her words lazily. That was the end of this girls career with 'Ho's over Bros'. Between Peyton and the last model Brooke had that was on drugs, it wasn't something taken lightly. Brooke's models knew better than this as drug tests were conducted every few months, but apparently, Callista thought she was exempt from that rule.

**Pray tomorrow - gets me higher  
Pressure on people - people on streets**

"Jeremy, get this girl the hell outta my sight and call one of the doctors. Hopefully they can do something to help her, get her in rehab or something." Brooke spoke sadly. Switching gears quickly, rethinking the line-up. Each girl was supposed to hit the runway 3 times, Callista was the finale. "Listen up people, things have to be reorganized a little with the order." Thinking fast, Brooke pulled her 3 top models to fill in the now vacant spots. "Eva, you're filling in for the Callista's first run, Rachel, you've got her second run and Caridee you've got the finale so make it good.

**Chippin' around - kick my brains around the floor  
These are the days it never rains but it pours**

Rachel smirked at her long time friend. Brooke caught this and gave her a small smile as the redhead made her way towards the brunette. "Told you you'd eventually cave and give me the better dresses, it's about time you got rid of that little brat." It was said in such a typical 'I'm better than all of them' Rachel fashion that Brooke could only stifle a laugh.

"Go on Rach, you're one of the first ones up and the shows starting in 10. Go finish getting ready, we'll chat later." With that Rachel turned on her heel and made her way over to hair and make up for finishing touches. She was ready to go, usually one of the first, but when Brooke gave instruction to do with one of her shows, well Rachel just did as she was told. Something Brooke never would have expected from the pretty redhead.

**It's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about  
Watching some good friends  
Screaming 'Let me out'**

Standing there, left to her thoughts once again, Brookes mind drifted. She thought about everyone often, things never stopped for her and she missed the days of life in Tree Hill. Despite her feelings at the time and all the drama that for the most part felt like the end of the world, Brooke realized how simple things were back then. She had her friends close by and despite the fact that her parents all but abandoned her, aside from the cheque sent every month; she knew how lucky she was to have so many people around her that loved her. Now, she was far away from everyone, or at least it felt that way.

**Pray tomorrow - gets me higher high high  
Pressure on people - people on streets  
Turned away from it all like a blind man  
Sat on a fence but it don't work  
Keep coming up with love  
but it's so slashed and torn  
Why - why - why ?**

Brooke had lost touch with Lucas and Petyon completely, but not unintentionally. Although it wasn't an easy task as her and Lucas were godparents to little James, she managed to avoid him with the help of Haley and Nathan. Lucas and Peyton needed to be together, they were soul mates and no matter how hard it was, she backed away. Disconnecting her friendship from Peyton had been one of the most difficult things to do, after all they'd been through together, all they'd overcome. In the end, it wasn't enough for Brooke to stay in touch, it had hurt her too much.

**Love love love love love  
Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking  
Can't we give ourselves one more chance  
Why can't we give love that one more chance  
Why can't we give love give love give love give love  
give love give love give love give love give love**

Chase was long out of the picture. Although they had told each other they were in love with the other, it wasn't meant to be. They were fill-ins until something better came along, having some fun along the way and building a solid friendship. So, they ended things between them and promised to stay friends.

**'Cause love's such an old fashioned word  
And love dares you to care for  
The people on the edge of the night  
And loves dares you to change our way of  
Caring about ourselves  
This is our last dance  
This is our last dance  
This is ourselves**

She still talked to Haley and Nathan though, and of course regularly visited her favourite godson "I don't know what I'd do without tutor wife" Brooke said to herself "her and Nathan both have been so great to me over the past two years…"

"Hey Brooke… Earth to Brooke…" A familiar voice stirred her from her thoughts.

"Huh?" Brooke looked up somewhat startled.

"C'mon Brooke, the show is starting, get it in gear for God's sakes!" Jay, her assistant snapped at her.

"Oh, right, the show… sorry I was thinking of old times" Brooke said quietly "Hey wait a second, what are you doing snapping at me? Aren't you my assistant?" She said with a smirk. Jay was so reliable; he certainly kept her on her toes and organized with all the craziness. She'd never be able to deal with everything had she hired someone else, that was for certain.

"Well, they're waiting for you to give the go ahead to start the show, so let's go and make sure everything is perfect with the models and that Rachel isn't starting wars over the dresses she feels the need to wear again" He said as he walked out of the room. Brooke followed closely behind. Laughing at Rachel already...

With issues already arising, this show had to be a success. Nothing else could go wrong.

**Under pressure  
Under pressure  
Pressure**

**

* * *

So there's chapter two. Under Pressure (the version I used) was done by Queen**


	3. So Happy Together

**A/N: **

**Thanks to those wonderful people who've reviewed so far, you guys are awesome! Please keep the reviews coming in..** **They are what keeps the story going because they keep me creative. So, I need you to review and let me know what you think. You can make suggestions and I may or may not use them as the story is already created in my mind.**

**Thanks to Vicky who has reviewed my chapters to date and helped pick out any oddball sentances or inconsistancies.**

**Jenna**

* * *

"**So Happy Together"**

Walking down the hallway to his small apartment, the raven-haired man fished around for his keys. Finding them, he stopped at his door and fiddled with the lock. It had been one of those things he'd had to learn to live with, the lock stuck constantly and no matter how many times he asked, the owner of the building never had it fixed.

**Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night  
It's only right**

Opening the door and setting his bag down he looked around the apartment. "Hales" Nathan called, "You home yet?" No answer. Where could she be? Haley had said she be home shortly after classes had ended for the day, that would have been an hour ago he thought to himself. That's when he heard a little laugh that made him smile.

**To think about the girl you love  
And hold her tight  
So happy together**

"Hush James..." Haley whispered, hoping Nathan wouldn't hear her, "You said you wanted to play hide and seek with Daddy".

Haley sounded exhausted he thought to himself, hopefully it would work out that'd she'd still be up for some big news and maybe some celebrating after James was in bed. Crossing his fingers that everything would go as planned tonight, he went in search of his beautiful wife and son. Guessing that James had picked the hiding spot, he started walking around their quaint apartment, looking behind the sofa, in the closet and pretending not to see the too people hiding around the corner. "James, where are you buddy?" Nathan called out, pretending to be oblivious while Haley stifled a laugh.

**If I should call you up  
Invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me  
And ease my mind**

Another small laugh was heard before little James Lucas Scott ran out from around the corner. "Daddy!" He squealed happily. Although their son didn't have a dictionary of words in his vocabulary yet, the ones he had were always pronounced perfectly and that always amazed Nathan and Haley. He was only two and a half years old. "Found you!" He laughed again. Haley and Nathan started laughing too as Nathan picked James up and gave him a hug.

"Hey little guy, have you been taking good care of mommy well Daddy's been gone?" James just nodded and grinned.

Nathan and Haley could hardly believe how blessed they'd been. They were so lucky to have survived everything they'd been through together; especially when Haley didn't end up losing their precious baby boy after she'd been hit by Dante's car following the state championships. They couldn't even begin to imagine their lives without him. James had been born a month premature due to some complications and had to spend some time in the NICU. That two weeks had been hell for both Haley and Nathan, spending each and every minute wondering if their sweet boy was going to pull through, but he'd survived and in the end their love only grew stronger for each other. Haley forgave Nathan for his mistakes with Dante, although it took a while for her to start trusting him completely again, but he was the man she loved, the only man she could ever love.

**Imagine how the world could be  
So very fine  
So happy together**

"How was your day Hales?" Nathan asked as he gave her a chaste kiss.

"It was good, Professor Porter gave another long lecture today on prescription medications and children. It was interesting, but man he can be long winded sometimes!" Haley smiled. Haley had decided that after everything they went through with James that she was going to become a doctor, a pediatrician to be precise. All she wanted was to help children and try and make their lives easier. "Tutoring went a little better today, that girl Janie I've been helping out… I think she's really starting to catch on to the chemistry work she's being assigned."

"That's awesome Hales! Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Nathan said with that goofy grin he occasionally got, usually when his pride in Haley would show through.

**I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When your with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life**

"Well, not today" Haley chuckled.

"Well you are. I love you Hales."

"Oh!" Haley realized "Brooke's fashion show is on TV in a couple minutes, we should watch it." Brooke had really pulled through for them and Lucas when they really needed her. Not that they were surprised, even when Brooke was so lost in her own issues, when someone really needed her, she was always there.

"Alright, alright, but as soon as the Lakers game comes on, we've gotta flip the channel" Nathan said with a smirk, knowing it would never fly.

"I don't think so dear" Haley said in a half mocking way, "We never get to see Brooke's fashion show's on TV, they always happen on your game nights."

"Can't blame a guy for trying" Nathan laughed again, "By the way, after we put James down there's something I need to talk to you about..." unable to hide a very pleased smile.

**Me and you  
And you and me  
No matter how they tossed the dice  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together**

As they sat down to watch the fashion show, Haley sat in awe as she watched her friend's designs appear one after another on gorgeous models walking down the runway. Shot's spanned on celebrity guests at the show, likely there to purchase a Brooke Davis original.

"Auntie Brooke! Auntie Brooke!" James got excited upon seeing his godmother walk out on stage after all the designs had been shown. Even though he didn't get to see her often as Brooke was constantly globe trotting with her career, the two had a special bond that couldn't be broken. The pretty brunette would visit as often as she could, even basing herself out of LA to be closer to Nathan and Haley and her godson.

"Brooke's outdone herself this time!" Haley squealed in delight after Brooke's fashion show ended. "I think I'll give her a call after we put James down. His eyes are getting heavy and it's way past his bedtime…" she said to Nathan while looking down at their son as his head started to nod once the buzz from seeing his Aunt on TV began to wear off.

"Yeah, it was alright, she's definitely found her niche in life that's for sure." Nathan said smiling at how excited his wife was for her best friend. Haley had such a beautiful heart and only wanted everyone to be as happy as she was. "But before you call Brooke, don't forget we need to talk." He was going to make things better for them tonight, at least that's what he hoped. It all depended on Haley's reaction.

**I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When your with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life**

Nathan picked up his little boy and carried him to the nursery with Haley in tow. James' eyes were heavy but not quite closed yet. As Nathan lay him down in his crib he gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Good night son" Nathan whispered softly, "someday you're going to grow up and be a big strong basketball player like your daddy, but if you decide you want to do something else, that's okay too." This was Nathan's nightly ritual with his son. He never wanted to be his father, so if that meant being okay with it if his son decided he never wanted to play basketball, that was just how it was going to be.

**Me and you  
And you and me  
No matter how they tossed the dice  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together**

"Haley gave the sweet boy a soft kiss and gently sang to him as she had done every night since he was born.

"_Lullaby, and good night,  
With pink roses bedight,  
With lilies o'erspread,  
Is my baby's sweet head.  
Lay you down now, and rest,  
May your slumber be blessed!  
Lay you down now, and rest,  
May thy slumber be blessed! _

_Lullaby, and good night,  
You're your mother's delight,  
Shining angels beside  
My darling abide.  
Soft and warm is your bed,  
Close your eyes and rest your head.  
Soft and warm is your bed,  
Close your eyes and rest your head._

_Sleepyhead, close your eyes.  
Mother's right here beside you.  
I'll protect you from harm,  
You will wake in my arms.  
Guardian angels are near,  
So sleep on, with no fear.  
Guardian angels are near,  
So sleep on, with no fear._

_Lullaby, and sleep tight.  
Hush! My darling is sleeping,  
On his sheets white as cream,  
With his head full of dreams.  
When the sky's bright with dawn,  
He will wake in the morning.  
When noontide warms the world,  
He will frolic in the sun."_

Even in the hospital, when Haley used to sing to James in the nursery, every baby would stop crying and gently drift off to sleep. Most of the nurses had never seen anything like it. The soothing, calming and healing effects Haley's voice had on her son and the other premature babies in the nursery was remarkable and many of those who saw her connection with her son in those moments were certain that that was what pulled him through the life threatening problems that he had faced so young.

Nathan just smiled, Hales certainly wasn't perfect, no one was, but in those moments each night he felt his love for her grow just a little more. When Haley was done singing, and James was sound asleep, they crept out of the room quietly. Nathan turned to his wife "I love you Hales, I don't think I tell you that enough."

"I love you to Nathan. So what did you want to talk about anyways?" Her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Well, today's practice went really well. I was completely on top of my game. After practice, coach called me into his office." Nathan couldn't help but grin, he was so excited about his news. It could change everything for them; make their lives so much easier.

**Me and you  
And you and me  
No matter how they tossed the dice  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together  
So happy together  
How is the weather  
So happy together  
We're happy together  
So happy together…**

* * *

**So that was chapter 3... yes kind of mushy.. but sweet and I figured needed with the current drama that's going on in the world of Leyton...**

**So the song for this chapter is 'So Happy Together' by the Turtles... yes, cheesy song but I thought it fits the Naleyness in this chapter and aside from being one of my favorite couples (that does not mean they'll have it easy btw) they are kinda cheesy sometimes... :)**

**R & R**


	4. Left & Leaving

**A/N: **

**Thanks to those wonderful people who've reviewed so far, you guys are awesome! Please keep the reviews coming in..** **They are what keeps the story going because they keep me creative. So, I need you to review and let me know what you think. You can make suggestions and I may or may not use them as the story is already created in my mind.**

**Thanks to Vicky who has reviewed my chapters to date and helped pick out any oddball sentances or inconsistancies.**

**As promised, here is chapter 4, before the weekend... since it will likely be a few days before I update again.. I would like to write a couple of more chapters. just put the finishing touches on 5 and need to review 6 once more... then hopefully Sunday I can write 7 and 8 and give you another chapter... **

**Jenna**

**And although I wish the following were not true, I do NOT own OTH. Darn!**

**

* * *

**

"**Left and Leaving"**

Peyton sat down on her bed in complete shock, tears streaming down her face. How was she going to survive this, she could feel her heart breaking. Luke was her superman, her hero. He was always there for her, saving her.

She picked up her cell phone, just needing to talk to her best friend, when she went to dial the number it hit her. Luke was who she was dialing. "Shit Peyton!" she yelled at herself. "You can't call him, you can't call her either!" Even though they hadn't talked since the insternship in LA, Peyton had still never gotten use to not having Brooke by her side. Adjusting to the fact that now, not only did she not have Brooke as her best friend, the successful brunette was now sitting even lower in Peyton's books. The woman had managed to take her man away without even knowing it. Frustrated with everything at that moment, Peyton flopped down and turned on the TV, not something she normally would have done. And there she was, the woman who ruined everything, and according to Luke, she had done so without even knowing it. "Brooke…"

**My city's still breathing but barely it's true  
through buildings gone missing like teeth**

Peyton was desperate for someone to talk to. A lot had changed over the last couple of years. The girl who would shut herself down emotionally, now felt she would explode if she didn't let everything out soon and cry on a friends shoulder. Haley was one of Lucas' best friends, but she'd always been so wonderful to Peyton after her and Luke got together. They'd become pretty good friends, someone Peyton could confide in. It wouldn't have been her first choice, but who else would she talk to about all this. The only down side to talking to Haley was that she was now Brooke's bestest-buddy so Peyton could only hope that her petit honey-blonde friend would remain a trusted confident as she had in the past.

Peyton picked up the phone and dialled, hoping that if James was sleeping it wouldn't wake him.

**The sidewalks are watching me think about you  
sparkled with broken glass**

"Hello?" Came Haley's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Haley?" Peyton spoke so softly she was barely audible and almost in tears.

"Oh god" Haley was always the first to jump to conclusions, especially after all the tragedies and horrible things that had happened to her loved ones in the past. "Is Luke okay?" Peyton was crying now, she could hear Nathan in the background with growing worry in his voice at the sound of his wife's question.

"No, no Haley, Luke's fine. Well I guess he's fine…" Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe she shouldn't have called Haley Peyton thought to herself. Obviously Nathan and Haley would take Luke's side, Haley was his best friend and Nathan was his brother. No Peyton, she said to herself, they aren't like that. They're your friends. "Luke… Luke…"

"Luke what Peyt? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Peyton sounded so upset, Haley hated to hear her friends hurting like that.

"Luke left Haley…" Now Peyton was sobbing uncontrollably over the phone. All Haley wanted to do was hug her but she was so far away. Peyton was dealing with this all on her own. So many things when through Haley's mind and in the end, her thoughts about Lucas ended up in one place. Brooke. "Peyt, do you want me to come home? I could take a couple days off classes, we could do some girly stuff, just the two of us…"

**I'm back with scars to show.  
Back with the streets I know**

Peyton hadn't known what to expect when she called Haley, but it certainly wasn't Haley coming home to comfort her. It sounded really nice, it'd been so long since Peyton had a girlfriend around. "That sounds really nice Haley, but it's only Tuesday, you'd miss way too much time. I would love it if you came home for a bit, why don't you come out on Friday. Bring James with you… I miss the little guy."

"Are you sure Peyt? I can come home earlier if you need me you know.

"I'm sure Haley, until then I think I'll just take some time to myself. I feel better already knowing that you're going to come out here."

"Alright Peyt, I'll book a flight right away and then send you an e-mail with when it gets in on Friday. Pick me up at the airport?"

"Sure Haley, see you then."

**Will never take me anywhere but here.  
The stain in the carpet, this drink in my hand,  
the strangers whose faces I know.**

Peyton hung up the phone slowly. She didn't lie to Haley exactly, well she did. Although she managed to spit out the very short version of what happened with Luke earlier today, she still felt like she was going to burst. Not only was she crushed over Lucas leaving her… she was completely torn inside emotionally. How could her heart be crushed and free at the same time?

Grabbing her IPOD and throwing on a light jacket and shoes, Peyton decided that a walk might help to clear her head. With no general direction planned out, the curly blond started out. Soon enough, she found herself at the River Court. One thing Peyton never understood was why her and all her friends ended up here every time they had some thinking to do and to add to it, how was it always deserted when they needed some time to themselves. Surely they couldn't be the only ones in this town to make use of what some might call a sanctuary.

**We meet here for our dress-rehearsal to say " I wanted it this way"  
Wait for the year to drown.**

As Peyton slowly walked over to the Picnic table and sat down, the tears once again started to flow freely. Nothing could ever go right in the girl's life and however depressing it was, the one constant in her life was knowing that people always leave. As the realization of this hit the girl like a bag of bricks, she sobbed even more, completely unaware of the presence standing just a few feet away.

As he stood there watching her from a safe distance, his heart broke for her. Having no idea as to why she was so visibly upset, he could only wonder where her hero, his friend, was at a time like this. How could he not be here? The kind man thought to himself as he observed on, wondering how long he'd actually be able to stand there and watch the beauty cry her heart out before running over to her and taking her in his arms to comfort her as best he could. He wasn't her superman, but he was her friend, well sort of, if you could really call them friends, they hadn't seen each other for a long time now as he happened to be in town to take care of some family matters.

**Spring forward, fall back down.  
I'm trying not to wonder where you are.  
All this time lingers, undefined.**

Peyton started to breath a little easier as the gut wrenching sobs began to subside. Although she could feel a presence behind her, watching her, she wasn't quite ready to face whoever it was. She could tell it was someone who knew her as it didn't feel like their eyes were boring holes into her back. Drifting back to here thoughts, silent tears began to flow freely once more, her heart was flawed, her world, upside down.

The man watched as once more the curly haired blond broke down and deciding he'd had enough walked over to her. Placing a hand gently on her back he rubbed soothingly hoping she would be able to deal with whatever was causing her so much grief, still not understanding why Lucas wasn't there to take care of her.

**Someone choose who's left and who's leaving.  
Memory will rust and erode into lists of all that you gave me:**

"Peyton?" He asked softly.

Upon hearing his voice, she found herself both disappointed and relieved that the man watching from a distance was not Lucas. Disappointed because he didn't care about her enough to be concerned about the pain he had caused her, and relief because she didn't want him to see her this weak.

"Hey" She replied meekly. They hadn't talked in what felt like forever so it was weird him being the one here comforting her.

"What's wrong Peyt? You're breaking my heart with your tears…" His words were truthful. He had always hated to see a girl crying, it killed him inside to see anyone going through that much angst.

**a blanket, some matches, this pain in my chest,  
the best parts of Lonely, duct-tape and soldered wires,  
new words for old desires,**

She sat there thoughtfully for a minute, a small but genuine smile playing on her lips at his sincerity. "Just going through some stuff right now…" she replied, her voice uncertain as to how much she not only wanted to but was able to get into at this point. All she wanted was for the pain and the tears to stop and talking about everything right now was probably not the best way to keep that from happening.

"C'mon Peyton, you can talk to me y'know?" He needed her to open up to him. He needed to be close to someone right now as much as she appeared to need the same.

Peyton just shrugged. Knowing she would explode if she didn't talk to someone, but uncertain if she could keep it all together if she spoke more than a word or two.

**and every birthday card I threw away.  
I wait in 4/4 time.  
Count yellow highway lines that you're relying on to lead you home.**

"Where's Luke? He should be here with you. Why isn't he here for you?" Looking into those innocent, unknowing words, Peyton felt herself start to fall apart once more. As the words left his lips and he watched her reaction set in, he instantly regretted speaking. "Is something wrong with Luke Peyt?

"Luke is fine…" she managed to get through sobs.

"Oh god, he didn't…" The man couldn't believe it. If this was what he was thinking, he knew it was bad. Peyton never had done well with people leaving and this could be the straw that broke the camel's back.

"That he did…" She remarked snidely. "He never could truly make up his mind, could he?" Without actually having to say what happened, Peyton knew her friend understood what had occurred.

The man, always a gentle soul, pulled her into a strong and caring embrace. He never could understand how Lucas had a problem choosing between the two girls. He didn't get how he could be so in love with both women and continuously break their hearts. It infuriated him.

As he and Peyton pulled away from their meaningful embrace, they looked into each other's eyes, instantly sensing the need to be wanted from the other.

Sitting there staring into each other's eyes, the next thing they knew, his lips were crashing on hers in a kiss that expressed the need for another person they were both experiencing at that moment. Even if it wasn't the right person...

**that you're relying on to lead you home.**

**that you're relying on to lead you home.**

**

* * *

**

**So there's chapter 4... I know, you're all furious with me for leaving such a cliff hanger when I won't be able to update for a couple of days... But, that of course is what I hope will draw you all back for more..**

**Anyways, you know the drill R & R**


	5. Home Again

**A/N:**

**So, I'm a little sad about the lack of reviews I'm getting. There's been almost a 1000 hits on this story, but only 17 reviews.**

**I need to know if you like the story and wants me to continue writing it so please review... As I said, they keep me wanting to write my stories and I want to know what you're thinking.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, you guys are awesome! Please keep it up!**

**Jenna**

* * *

"**Home Again"**

Lucas walked into his old room and looked around. His mom hadn't changed anything since he moved in with Peyton a year ago. He thought of calling Nathan and Haley, but decided he'd rather talk to them in person. It was about time he took some time off to go see them; he'd been so busy helping his mom with Lily and the café there really hadn't been time for a visit with his Brother and Haley, besides that, he wanted to see his nephew and godson James.

**When I was younger**

**My life was torn asunder**

**And I was carried far away**

"Hey Mom…" Lucas called, "you home?"

"In here!" Karen called back from the kitchen.

As Lucas walked into the kitchen, Karen looked at him and saw the sadness in his eyes. But there was something else there as well, she just couldn't put her finger on it. "What's wrong Lucas?" Karen asked, somewhat worried. "Why didn't you bring Peyton with you?" She continued before he had the opportunity to explain.

Lucas just sighed. He hadn't told his mom he was ending things with Peyton. All he could do was hope she would understand as Karen had come to love Peyton like a daughter. After Lucas had chosen Peyton over Brooke after the state championship, Karen thought things were finally going to turn around for Lucas. He had finally made a definitive decision about his future, he had chosen the girl he wanted by his side once and for all, or so she thought.

**Now somewhere in the distance  
I feel a strange insistence  
I long to be there once again**

"Well, umm…" Lucas wasn't sure how to tell his mom. This was not going to be easy, and while he knew she'd accept his decision to end things, he figured she'd probably take the news pretty hard. Well, I guess I better just spit it out, Lucas thought to himself. "I ended things with Peyton today mom…"

"You… You ended things with Peyton today?" Karen repeated trying to grasp the thought. "What do you mean you ended things with Peyton today? Lucas, it's been two years, I thought you two were happy…" Shock and disbelief filled her voice as tears began to swell at the rims of her eyes. Peyton was like her daughter, she believed more than anything that her and Lucas would get married, give her grandchildren… and now he was ripping the rug out from under her in an instant.

"We were mom, it's just, it wasn't enough." Luke spoke softly, almost having a hard time believing it himself. He had after all told Brooke that it was Peyton he wanted next to him at the biggest moment in his life, that it was Peyton he truly loved, but he made a mistake. He made lots of mistakes in high school. Too much time breaking hearts, not enough time just loving the one girl in his heart. His pretty girl. "I loved her mom, I really did. She just wasn't…"

"Brooke…" Karen finished her son's sentence. She always knew Lucas still held a place in his heart for Brooke, but she always thought that when he chose Peyton that was the end of the heart wrenching triangle. She adored Brooke like a daughter too, however Brooke had left town and she hadn't seen or spoken to the girl in a couple of years now. Karen always wondered if the pretty brunette couldn't bring herself to come back after everything her son had put her though. There wasn't a lot for Brooke to come back for now, her and Peyton had drifted after the curly blonde returned from her internship, their friendship no longer strong enough to withstand the distance as it had once been.

"Yeah mom, Brooke. I just can't get her out of my head. I've never been able to get her out of my head. I thought I was making the right choice when I chose Peyton." Lucas felt the need to explain himself.

"If you feel like you've made the right decision, than I fully support you Lucas. So, what now?"

**The day is drawing nearer  
The time has come to leave here  
The feeling just keeps gettin' stronger every day**

Lucas thought about that for a minute before answering. "I was actually thinking of paying Nathan and Haley a visit mom. It's been a while, y'know?" He missed he brother and sister-in-law more than anything. If someone had told Lucas 5 years ago that he would miss his younger brother he would have laughed in their face at the absurdity of the comment, never thinking that Dan, the one who kept them apart and pitted them against each other their whole lives would be the common cause creating understanding amongst the brothers leading to a true bond.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Lucas!" Karen smiled. It had been quite a while since Lucas got to visit with his brother and maybe this would give him the nudge he needed to go to college and study English and journalism like he'd always planned. After what happened to Keith, and Karen finding out she was pregnant with Lily, Lucas had insisted he take time off in between school and college and help to take care of them. He really had grown up to be the man Keith would have expected and Karen was so proud of him for it. He had taken the time off to take care of his family, taking an assistant coaching job with a small college working under Whitey. "While you're out there maybe you can take a look into college too…" Karen suggested. It was after all her job to guide her children in life.

"Yeah, I guess I could do that…" Lucas said, more to himself than anyone. Maybe this would give him a chance to start over, reconnect with Nathan, Haley, his nephew and hopefully Brooke as well as give Peyton the space he was sure she needed. Besides, Dan was around and he'd been really helpful over the past couple of years. Although no one knew what had made Dan change from the monster he was to the helpful, involved father he became, he'd really stepped up to the plate and no one would argue that. Luckily for Dan, the pathologist determined that Daunte was dead from the car crash before Dan was caught beating him. "I'll take a look at the English/Journalism programs they've got running out there. Might be good for me."

**So I pray for the moment when I'll be with you  
And all that we hoped for is all comin' true  
When the time we've spent waitin' is finally through  
I'll be home again**

"Sounds like a plan." Karen said, just as Dan walked in with Lily…

"What sounds like a plan?" Dan asked. It was obvious something fairly significant had occurred in his son's life by the look on both Karen and Lucas' faces. The only person that knew why Dan stepped up to the plate was Dan. Despite the continuous guilt he felt for murdering his only brother, the man who stepped up to the plate and raised his oldest child into the strong, compassionate man he had become, Dan had managed to hide it well. He would never forgive himself, but he could never turn himself in either as he had to do for Keith with Lily what Keith had done for him with Lucas, the only difference was Keith was not here to make that choice. His actions haunted him daily, but he had to be a good man now, not for himself but for Karen and Lily.

"Well, Lucas ended things with Peyton today and he's going to go visit Nathan and Haley for a while. He's also going to check out the journalism/English programs offered at UCLA where they both attend." Karen replied.

Dan could tell Karen was upset by the news that Lucas and Peyton had broken up. Karen really adored Peyton and had taken her under her wing when the two had started dating. He was always amazed at Karen's heart and wondered if she would have changed if he'd stayed with her all those years ago. He knew this was probably better, he loved her more than he had years ago and she had actually been giving him a chance over the last couple of years to prove himself.

**I can still remember  
Days that never ended  
Standin' on a distant shore**

"Well son, it's just too bad if you decided to go to UCLA you couldn't check out the basketball program. You and Nathan could play together again, co-captains together just like high school." As Dan said that Karen shot him a look that could wilt plants.

"Dan! What on earth are you thinking? You know Lucas can't play sports! He almost died, why you would tempt him like that..." Karen was obviously furious that Dan would even bring that up, almost like he was rubbing it in that Lucas couldn't play basketball, the game that meant so much to him.

Lucas felt the need to duck out of the room at that moment. Even though Dan appeared to have turned over a new leaf Lucas was still uneasy around him. Something just wasn't right and he couldn't trust Dan completely. Almost like Dan was trying to hard to overshadow his guilt. But what was he guilty about? Lucas couldn't help but wonder what it was that Dan had been hiding…

He knew his mother was giving Dan a real chance, and aside from the odd time like today that Dan would put his foot in his mouth, Lucas knew she was falling for her high school sweetheart once again. It was only a matter of time before the two made things more permanent, something that made Lucas shudder at the thought of. If he didn't figure out soon what Dan had done in the past that turned him into loving, caring Dan from manipulative, scheming Dan, he knew it would be too late. Determined not to let that happen, Lucas knew that when he did finally go to LA he'd have to talk to Nathan, hopefully his brother wouldn't brush off his suspicions as paranoia and help him dig up Dan's secrets. Something he himself wasn't prepared to face, whether he knew it or not.

**Sometimes in the darkness  
I hear what my heart says  
Maybe one day I'll know what the feelings for**

Slipping out of the kitchen and into his room, Lucas picked up the phone, almost dialling Peyton, but fighting the urge to save her. If he wanted a hope in hell with Brooke, he knew he needed to let Peyton go, a clean break, and she'd have to learn to save herself for once. He would be her friend when she was ready for that step, but she needed to understand and accept what was truly in her heart.

After his small inner turmoil, something so typically Lucas, he dialled another all to familiar number. After a couple of rings, he heard a very out of breath Haley answer the phone.

"Hello?" she spoke her breath ragged.

"Oh God please don't tell me I'm interrupting something… listen I'll call later, better yet, you call me" Lucas rambled on picturing things he didn't want to picture involving his brother and sister in law. He knew he'd never get that mental picture out of his head.

"BIL!" Haley screeched into the phone, until she remembered that she'd just put her two year old son to sleep. "How are you doing Luke? It's feels like it's been forever?" She started in her usual friendly matter while keeping her voice down so she wouldn't wake James.

Lucas was about to answer until Haley decided to cut him off upon realizing that she in fact was not impressed with him at that moment in particular. Sarcastically adding to her previous questions "And how's Peyton doing?"

"She told you huh?" was about all he could get out. He didn't want to face the wrath of Haley at the moment. She was not a force to be reckoned with when angry. Knowing she was not going to hold back, he prepared himself for what was surely to come next.

"Yeah, she told me you dumbass! What the hell were you think—" She was cut off mid sentence and before Luke knew what was happening another voice came through the line.

"Sorry about that Luke, guess I should have answered the phone." Nathan said while Lucas could here him in the background whispering to Haley that she could take a piece out of him later.

Lucas chuckled to himself, he should have known they'd find out before he had a chance to tell them himself, even if they weren't in tree hill anymore. Hell, for all he knew Brooke already knew.

"So listen Nate, I was thinking about coming out there for a visit…" Lucas was wondering how mad his younger sibling was at him.

**So I wait for the moment when I'll be with you  
And all that we hoped for is all comin' true  
The time we've spent waitin' is finally through  
I'll be home again**

"Yeah Luke that'd be cool, Haley's actually heading for Tree Hill for the weekend to see Peyton… which by the way you have some serious explaining to do… You should consider just flying back with her." Nathan knew that having Lucas fly back with Haley was probably a death wish for his brother, especially after Haley spent the weekend with a very upset Peyton, but hopefully they could then work out any issues the two might have on the plane ride back, preferably without bloodshed, and all would be peaceful when they got to LA.

"I guess… But only if Haley promises not to hurt me" Lucas was slightly unsure of this plan, it probably would have been better if he'd just gone out the day Haley left and returned to Tree Hill before she returned to LA. He gulped before he continued with his next question, unsure of the reaction he'd receive. "So, ummm, have you spoken with Brooke lately?"

**When you're out there on your own  
It can chill you to the bone  
There's a cold wind blowin'  
But it feels good knowin'  
The worst is over now – I'm finally going home**

Nathan could hear the timid sound in Luke's voice, but he couldn't help but get angry at his brother's stupidity. "Are you kidding me Lucas?" He practically yelled through the phone before being scolded by his wife because he'd wake James if he kept that up. "Is she what this is all about?" He emphasized the she and before Lucas could get a word in edge wise he continued on "Lucas, you gave her up 2 years ago, for Peyton, she's happy now and you need to leave her alone." Nathan's voice was calm but firm on that subject.

"I just miss her man… I was wrong when I chose Peyton, please just give me a chance to explain everything when I'm out there… I don't want to do this over the phone."

Nathan just sighed… In his mind, he thought his brother was nuts, but in his heart, he knew the truth, Lucas loved Brooke and Nathan had always known it. He loved Brooke dearly and had become like an older brother to her, his need to protect her was undeniable, especially from the heartbreak his older brother could cause her.

"Listen Luke, I'm not promising anything, and if she doesn't want to see you, that's her choice and you'll stay the hell away from her."

That was the end of the discussion. There was no use in arguing with Nathan on the subject and all Lucas could do was hope for the best situation, although he had a feeling things wouldn't be that easy for him.

"Okay man, listen, have Haley e-mail me her flight details for the flight back to LA and I'll book my flights. See you in a few days little brother."

"See you then Luke…"

**It's gettin' stronger  
Can't wait any longer**

**

* * *

So there's chapter 5. The song for chapter five is called 'Home Again' and it's by Bryan Adams.**

So I know you all hate me because I didn't continue from the last chapter and let you find out who the guy is, but I promise you'll find out in chapter 6... :)

You know the drill.


	6. Lonely World

**A/N: **

**So I would like to start by apologizing for taking so long to update. Unfortunatly my beta was out of town, then I was out of town and then I just couldn't seem to get the finishing touches just right on this chapter. There will be no song for this chapter and I may just skip to using the titles for songs as chapters rather than featuring the song throughout unless I find something really inspiring. When I'm selecting a song, I'm extremely picky and it can make it difficult to find just the right one, so some chapters from here on out will have songs, others will just have a song title as the chapter title.**

**This chapter is titled Lonely World after a song by Bryan Greenburg.**

**Thanks to those wonderful people who've reviewed so far, you guys are awesome! Please keep the reviews coming in..** **They are what keeps the story going because they keep me creative. So, I need you to review and let me know what you think. You can make suggestions and I may or may not use them as the story is already created in my mind.**

**Thanks to Vicky who has reviewed my chapters to date and helped pick out any oddball sentances or inconsistancies.**

**Just an FYI for all of you, I'm just adding the finishing touches on chapter 7 so you won't have to wait long for it.**

**Jenna**

* * *

"**Lonely World"**

Peyton pulled back in complete shock. This was unbelievable and she never would have thought in a million years he would kiss her. And not only kiss her out of no where, but on the same day Luke ended things with her.

"No, no, no, no, no…" She stood up and backed away shaking her head.

"Peyt… I'm sorry…" How could he be such a fool!?! Starting to smack himself on the forehead the only words coming out of his mouth at this point were "Stupid, stupid, stupid"

This was the worst case scenario. Definitely not something that was supposed to happen. It had started out so innocently, he just wanted to consol his friend. She was a mess and he just wanted to consol her. In the midst of watching her cry, his mind drifted to his own current family situation and the reason he was in town. His grandfather's passing. It was a horrible situation and having to deal with everything his parents weren't due to the history between his father and grandfather, he was lonely.

Peyton continued to stand there in complete shock, he was her friend, he was Luke's friend and only a mere couple of hours after the end of their relationship, he'd kissed her and not just any kiss. It was a full on, passionate kiss.

Not wanting to wait for any explanation, the curly blonde started to run.

He began to chase after her but stopped briefly by the sound of his name being called.

"Mouth!" he heard come from a short distance away. Turning he looked to see a good friend approach him.

"Skillz… wow, long time no see!" the spiky haired man replied to his friend, temporarily forgetting about the problems he had just caused.

"Yo dawg, how've you been? It feels like a lifetime." Most had moved away from Tree Hill, only a few remained behind. Skills had been among the ones who left, working his way through college at Duke, he was a fast and rising star in the college basketball world.

"No kidding… I've been alright, you?"

"Not bad, not bad… Hwy, where's curly headed in such a hurry?" He had asked what he thought was a simple question and was certainly not expecting the reaction he received from his shorter friend.

"Crap!" Realizing that Peyton was not out of sight, he couldn't believe he'd let her get away before he could explain himself properly and apologize. "I totally screwed up Skillz… and I'm not sure I can fix it…" Mouth continued hanging his head in defeat.

"What do you mean man? What could you do to make Peyton run away from you like that dawg?" Skills was confused, Mouth was one of the nicest guys around. Girls loved him and usually considered him a confidante.

"Well, see, she was telling be about what happened with her and Luke-" he started as he was cut off with an urgency by his friend.

"-happened with her and Luke? What happened with her and Luke?"

"Right, you don't know what happened…" Mouth started to start the story from the beginning. "Well, from what Peyton told me, Luke ended their relationship this morning-"

"Luke did what!?!" Skills once again interrupted. He couldn't believe it, although he figured no one who found out could. They'd fought so hard for each other and given up so much. Peyton her best friend, and Lucas, a part of himself from the guilt he suffered after hurting Brooke and all he'd put the petite brunette through.

"Luke broke up with Peyt this morning, only a couple of hours ago…" Mouth reiterated as he continued the story. "So anyways, I was walking around town, reminiscing a little and saw her just sitting there at the picnic table, sobbing. It was heartbreaking to watch. After watching her for a few minutes, unsure of if I should approach her, I decided that I should at least see what's wrong."

"Look at you ever the gentleman dawg… So she told you what happened with Luke then? Skills once again cut in, at least he waited for Mouth to finish a sentence this time.

"Yeah, she was really broken up about it too, understandably. After a few minutes of talking to her and comforting her, well that's when I really screwed up…" He wasn't sure how he was going to even admit to the next part he was so ashamed. "I've been really lonely, and things have been really crazy lately with the family. I haven't been dealing well and I totally messed up with Peyton. " Pausing for a moment, he decided to just spit it out to his awaiting friend. "I kissed her Skillz-"

"You did what!?!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing, Mouth, shy Mouth, had kissed one of his best friends girls, well ex-girl…"

"Yes okay! Yes! I kissed her! It was a mistake! And now I have to find a way to make it up and get her to forgive me…" Mouth was distraught. He had no idea how he was going to correct this. Their curly blonde friend was not the most forgiving person on the world and she took most things to heart.

"Well why'd you kiss her Mouth? Skills questioned more calmly now. He was confused, this was completely unlike his childhood friend.

"Everything's just being going wrong lately, apparently for the both of us. Luke breaking up with her, I'm here dealing with family issues that my father's too much of a coward to handle. I just reacted poorly. I have a girlfriend back home, I just screwed up.." They had made their way over to the picnic table by this point and were sitting and talking everything over, Mouth with his head in his hands, disappointed in himself, and Skillz just hoping that his friend would be able to talk to Peytong and work everything out between them, both understanding it was just a mistake and no harm was meant.

"Well, dawg, all I can suggest is that you go find curly and explain to her what you just told me…" he offered his advice sympathetically, hoping Peyton would be just as understanding, although he assumed it would take a little more than the short version of Mouth's story to him for Peyton to understand. She was hard-headed and stubborn when it came to anything someone would require her forgiveness.

"Yeah, I guess I should, but she's not going to understand Skillz, I completely crossed the line. And god forbid if Luke finds out, he's going to be furious with me! Oh god! What have I done, I've really messed up!" Mouth's imagination was running away full bore now… assuming the worst.

"Mouth, man, go find Peyton and work out your friendship with her. Luke will be good man, he doesn't get worked up like that, it was a mistake, he'll understand."

"You think?" He asked unsure of wether or not to trust Skillz opinion on how Luke would deal with what happened.

"Yeah, I do dawg. Of course he's going to be fine. And you'll work everything out with curly too. Don't fret man, but don't leave it too long. Now get going and fix things."

Despite what people typically assumed about his friend, Skillz was always a reasonable and level headed guy. Now more than ever Mouth appreciated his friend. He'd really helped out in a crunch.

"Thanks man, listen I'll catch you later okay? Maybe we can get a chance to catch up before I leave for home."

"Fo sho dawg! Take care."

Mouth started walking away, deciding that the safest bet was to take a walk to Peyton's house and try there first.

After walking for about fifteen minutes, he finally arrived at her house. He could hear the blare of the loud emo music, typical Peyton fashion he thought to himself. Wondering if he should knock, he realized she wouldn't hear it anyways with the music as loud as it was.

He walked into the house and up the stairs to her room, only having been there a couple of times before, he followed the music to her open door. Watching her for a minute as she sat there and stared blankly ahead, he decided it'd be best to start out simple.

"Peyton, I'm sorry." He spoke a little surer of himself and she just stood there, staring blankly. If he was going to force her to listen to an explanation then she wasn't going to interrupt him so that it could be over with as soon as possible. She needed to get out of there and clear her head and this was far from helping.

"It was a mistake Peyt. I know that. I was feeling so lonely and things have been really bad lately… and you…" before he could continue, she scoffed at him and cut in.

"Of course it was a mistake! How could you even think of kissing me?" She had to stop and take a deep breath before she started to hyperventilate, this was a bad situation for her, not one she could handle at the moment. "What the hell were you thinking?" She screamed at the normally kind hearted and considerate man.

He thought he was going to pass out. He should have thought this through a little more. After all, Luke was the love of her life, she'd given up everything for him and here was shortly after kissing her trying to take it all back. "I'm such an idiot" he mumbled quietly to himself.

Looking up at her, he started again. "Peyton, look, I'm really sorry. Can't we just pretend this never happened?" He had to plead with her. She'd always been nice to him and now, more than ever he needed a friend as much as she did.

"Don't you think that would be kind of hard to do at this point? I mean seriously, where the hell did that come from anyways?" She asked, still trying to work everything out in her head. This was messed up, but she knew she needed to calm down in reality, plus he was her friend in a way and he looked like he needed a friend as much as she did at the moment. Maybe they could figure this out. Pretend it never happened.

"Again… I'm really sorry Peyt. There's just a lot I'm dealing with right now and I think we both need someone to lean on at the moment… as you were sobbing, and I started thinking that, I just… I don't know what came over me." How could he honestly explain himself to her? The words sounded as stupid coming out of his mouth and they did in his head. He couldn't even clear things up for himself.

"You know what?" She started, not believing that she had managed to calm herself down, this had to be a first. "I think you're right. We need to just pretend it didn't happen." She continued on. This really shouldn't be so weird. It wasn't like this was the first time he had just gone and kissed someone with no real reason behind it. Although she was pretty sure he might have been slightly drunk after graduation.

"Friends?" He asked with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Friends." She said in complete calmness, not letting the uncertainties in her voice pull though.

"So Peyt?" He questioned lightly.

"Yeah?" Unsure of what she expected him to say.

"How about we go grab a coffee and lay everything in our lives out on the table. Be friends for a day so we each have someone to talk to since we obviously both need it." He hoped she'd say yes. He really did need someone to talk to and was sincerely hoping he hadn't just screwed everything up.

"Well, since the only place we ever go for coffee is Karen's, I'm going to have to pass on that one Mouth." She tried to give him a small smile as his shoulders slumped. "But I have a better idea—" She started.

"And what would that be Miss Sawyer?" His curiosity cutting in before she could finish.

"Well, why don't we get some ice cream and walk down to the docks. We can chat there. It's a nice day out and that place holds no memories for either of us right?"

"Sounds good Peyt." Mouth said with a smile. "And I really am sorry about before… can we really just forget about it?"

"Well we could if you stopped bringing it up?" She said with a small smile and laugh to follow.

After a long talk at the docks, followed by some ice cream, both could honestly say they'd not only let off a lot of steam with everything going on, but had truly put the earlier mistake behind them. Promising they each other they were only a phone call away, Peyton also let Mouth know that Haley would be in town over the weekend if he wanted to see her for a bit, so long as he didn't jeopardize her much needed girl time.


	7. Daydream

**A/N: Hey all! So as promised you didn't have to wait terribly long for chapter 7. Thank you so much to the couple of reviews I got for chapter 6, I really appreciate it.**

**Sadly though, there were only two reviews, honestly I thought there'd be more, the story received a record high for hits with chapter 6 as there were approx 1000 hits in 24 hours, so I know my readers are there, I just can't tell what you guys are thinking... so please, pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top, review.. tell me what you think.**

**Anyways, this chapter is named for the Bryan Greenberg song "Daydream" I couldn't find the lyrics for this song in my googling, but I felt it fit just about perfect for how I wanted to portray Brooke...**

**To all my Naley fans, the next chapter is all theirs!**

* * *

"**Daydream"**

"Well now, if that wasn't a successful runway show, then I don't know what is." Brooke said excitedly after the show. "Let's get champagne in here for everyone, the hair stylists, make up artists, my wonderful models, everyone!" Brooke was usually pleased after a show, but beforehand was another story. She was always a mess, always nervous that there would be flaws in the shows and the only person other than Brooke who knew that was Jay. You'd think by now that she would have learned that things never went the wrong way. Brooke, with her right hand man Jay, usually had everything worked out to a tea, including back ups arranged for everything in case there was a no show.

"Can I get everyone's attention please!" Jay called out to the group; everyone quieted down and turned to face the two. "Brooke the floor is yours."

"Thanks Jay." Brooke was all smiles. "I want to say thank you to everyone who helped make this show a success. You've done a great job! And to thank you…" Brooke was interrupted as the caterers walked in with hot hors d'oeurves and champagne. "Well, see for yourself! Great show everyone, enjoy the champagne and food!"

She stood back from the crowd and observed the smiling faces that filled the room after a job while done. Glancing over at Rachel, she decided to head over and talk to her redheaded friend or at least she was going to until she felt someone's presence behind her.

"Hi Gorgeous" a sexy voice said as strong hands covered her eyes. "You look stunning tonight."

Brooke knew the voice like the back of her own hand. "Jordan!" She spun around to look at him. "I missed you! How was your trip?"

Brooke had met Jordan about a year ago and they'd immediately connected. He was a few years older than her and ran a very successful PR company representing some very successful people. Brooke had been very resistant to their connection up until a few months ago. She kept everything friendly, but was insistent upon nothing more than friendship. Brooke was so scared of getting hurt again after Lucas, that she didn't want to get close to any man out of fear of falling in love. Jordan had been very persistent, in a positive way and a few months ago they started dating. He was able to get Brooke to open up, about everything, sometimes she'd joke with him that he should have been a psychiatrist as he would have been even more successful in that.

"My trip was good, but taking care of some of these sports stars can be exhausting!" He smiled. "I'm just happy to be back home and by your side."

"I missed you too babe, we should go and get some dinner, I'm famished after all the work for this show." Brooke looked at her stomach starting to realize how hungry she really was. "Maybe we can see if Haley and Nathan are up for drinks a little later?"

"Sounds good gorgeous," Jordan had waited on dinner hoping Brooke would want to go out. He'd even made reservations at a romantic French restaurant betting on it. "Let's get out of here then."

"Alright, let's go." Brooke turned to her assistant, "we're heading out Jay, can you make sure all the designs get back to the office alright?"

"Will do boss, have a great time and I'll see you Monday."

As Jordan and Brooke made their way to the restaurant, Jordan couldn't help but notice his beautiful girlfriend seemed to be off in a world of her own.

Brooke sat in the car, staring out the window, thinking back to life in high school again, but more specifically, Peyton. Lately, Brooke found herself thinking of her former best friend more and more often. Although they had mended their friendship and promised each other to work on taking back to the level it had been at, they basically lost touch after Brooke moved. Sure, they would call each other on their birthdays and at Christmas, but it was always a short call with the usual small talk. At first, all their problems were about Lucas, at least they were until Brooke realized that Luke and Peyton needed each other, after Brooke came to terms with that things were just awkward and neither girl could get past that.

"What's wrong gorgeous?" Jordan asked. Jordan always called Brooke 'gorgeous' and even though it wasn't 'pretty girl' it always brought a smile to Brooke's face. Jordan couldn't believe how lucky he was when he found her. She had played hard to get, but the waiting was worth it.

"Nothing babe," Brooke answered smiling, "just thinking about stuff." Jordan smiled, knowing they would talk more later, and she would open up about whatever was plaguing her thoughts when she was ready.

As the couple arrived at the restaurant, Brooke couldn't believe where they were. It was 'L'amour', the most famous French restaurant in all of California. "Jordan…" Brooke gasped, "Really?" Brooke sometimes forgot how successful they both were and some of the places they would go to and the parties they'd be invited to still blew her away.

"Of course," He smiled enthusiastically, "Nothings too good for my gorgeous!" Jordan got that sparkle in his eye, the same one that he got whenever he was up to something.

"What made you decide to make reservations here?" Brooke was beyond curious, they were both successful for a reason, and throwing money away on dinners that would cost well over a thousand dollars wasn't one of those reasons.

"You'll see gorgeous, you'll see…"


	8. No Joy in Mudville

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter... Without furthur ado... here's chapter 8!**

* * *

"**No Joy in Mudville"**

After the phone call from Peyton, and then the phone call from Lucas, Haley's thoughts had drifted away from her husband's news and to her friends most recent drama. Knowing Luke and knowing Peyton, this was going to be bad and because of that Haley vowed to herself she would remain neutral.

"Nathan?" They were still standing in the kitchen by the phone, quietly processing the phone calls they had received from two very important people in their lives.

"Yeah Hales?" Nathan could guess what was coming next. Haley had heard them discussing Brooke and she was going to ask him what her best friend had to say. He figured she'd definitely be upset with what really went down and wasn't sure it would be best for her to know prior to her visit with Peyton this weekend.

"Why did Luke bring up Brooke? And why did you go into protective big brother mode?" Haley had spoken relatively quickly, almost as though she was fearing the answer. The answer to those two relatively simple questions could complicate the matter even worse for all of them.

"Well-" Nathan began to reply but was cut off by his wife who really didn't need him to answer the question. She already knew.

"He's left Peyton in hopes of getting Brooke back hasn't he?" She questioned again, even more sullenly this time.

Sighing, Nathan could only nod. At least this way he didn't even have to consider lying to his wife, she had already known the answer to the question she posed and he knew they were about to be sucked back into the drama of Tree Hill.

"Do you think we can stay neutral?" Worry showing through on her face.

"I certainly hope so babe…" He was more than unsure of himself when it came to this. The Brooke/Lucas/Peyton triangle had always been a tough one to stay neutral on. How could you not be mad at any one of them at any point in time for all this. Lucas was the key though, he had crushed both these girls on more than one occasion. "It might be best if Brooke not enter the conversations you have with Peyt this weekend hun…"

It was Haley's turn to just nod in response. Her and Brooke were really close but she felt a pull that she needed to be there for Peyton this weekend. The curly blonde was hurting and as her friend, Haley would support her, without taking sides.

"Hey Nate…." She waited for her husband to look up at her and when he did she continued. "Does Luke know that Brooke is actually moving on with her life? Does he know she's with Jason?" She knew she hadn't mentioned Brooke's beau, but she had no idea if Nathan ever had.

"I've never mentioned him…" How on earth could this be happening. Lucas left Peyton for Brooke, whether he chose to admit fully to it or not, his questions about her earlier in the evening had proven that point. Now, if Brooke would even see him after all the hurt he had caused her, Lucas could very well cause a second love triangle, with Brooke being in the middle this time. She'd have to decide between Lucas, the man she'd loved for years, or Jason, the man who cared about her so much from day one that went through all the steps of friendship, slowly turning to more patiently without pressuring Brooke in the least.

"This is going to be such a mess…" Nathan continued. "I thought we escaped this drama when we left tree hill?"

"Sometimes I wonder if it's possible to ever escape the drama of tree hill…"

After Haley muttered that last sentence, Nathan decided it would be best to jump to happier news. They deserved some good news and he hoped this would make Haley happy.

"So Hales? How about we get of the love triangle topic for a while and talk about other things?" He was grinning widely already, just at the thought of telling his wife.

"Well, I have to say Nate, I'm definitely on board with that idea!" she knew whatever he had to tell her was exciting. Nathan rarely showed this much emotion unless it was big, so this had to be big.

"Well, after practice today coach pulled me into his office." He started out rather nervously, hoping she would share his initial reaction. She just nodded for him to continue. "There was a guy there from the NBA and well…"

"What?!?" Haley cried out. She was only guessing what he was going to say, but if she could trust his grin to give anything away…

"James is sleeping Hales…" She instantly quieted down at this. "As I was saying, there was a guy there from the NBA, a scout… I was slightly shocked myself." He was actually starting to ramble and had to reel himself in to stay on track.

"So anyways, Coach said that Mr. Bradner had a couple of things to discuss with me and that's why I was called into the office."

"-What'd he want to talk to you about?" Haley cut in excited for her husband.

After the points shaving thing, it took some time for Nathan to prove himself again. Under Whitey's influence, Haley and Nathan had both moved from Tree Hill away from their dreams of Duke so Nathan could play ball for just a little longer.

After a year of playing for Whitey, and proving that he wouldn't screw up again, UCLA began to show some interest in him. The following year, they moved once more to LA and started attending there. This benefited them both as Haley would receive a better education there and managed to receive a full ride for the rest of her college career. Nathan was playing ball again at a higher level and people were starting to take interest in him again.

"He said they were interested in me as a first draft pick Hales…" His grin now spread across his face, almost as though it would be permanently plastered there. "Do you have any idea what this means? You'll be able to go to Stanford. We won't struggle anymore babe… I can support my family"

She knew he was excited, and she was excited for him, his dreams were going to come true. But she had a sinking feeling that this would not go as smoothly. Despite her reservations, Haley put on a smile equally as wide as Nathan's. "That's awesome babe!"

"I know, it's great! Isn't it?" To say Nathan was relieved to see his wife's excitement towards the matter was an understatement.

Despite Nathan's excitement, a realization had just hit Haley like a brick wall. She really didn't want to bring up the possible downside, there was a possibility after all that they would stay here, he'd get picked up locally, but after the point shaving incident, she wasn't so certain that the Lakers would be the team to sign him. "So Babe, not to be a downer, but do you know what team? I mean, does this mean we might have to move?" She cringed as she asked this question, cringing even further when the reality and the possibilities from her question made her husband's face drop.

He hadn't even thought of it. How could he not think of it? Completely frustrated with himself for not thinking everything through. Running his hands through his raven hair more thoughts entered his mind. What about school? He was smart enough to know that players got career ending injuries every day and he needed a back up. He needed to be able to support his family no matter what.

They had a lot to think about, many questions to ask and an important decision to make.


	9. The Ghost of a Good Thing

**A/N: Well here's chapter 9, the song in this chapter is taken from Dashboard Confessionals and it's meant to sort of reflect a lot of Brooke's unsaid thoughts and feelings..**

**Thanks again to Vicky for reading over my chapters in advance and thanks to those of you who are taking the time to leave reviews! You guys are great.**

* * *

"**The Ghost of a Good Thing"**

**I guess it's luck, but it's the same**

**Hard luck, you've been trying to tame**

**Maybe it's love, but it's like you said**

"**Love is like a role that we play"**

**But I believe in you so much**

**I could die for the words that you say**

**But, I believe in you so much**

**I could die from the words that you say**

Brooke sunk down slowly to a sitting position on the edge of her bed. Still in shock as she thought back to the earlier events of the evening. Everything had gone so wonderfully with the show and she arrived home to a message on her machine saying that the orders were piling in for the new line and it truly was a success.

**But you're chasin' the ghost of a good thing**

**Haunting yourself as the real thing**

**It's getting away from you again**

**While your chasin' the ghosts**

Normally, Brooke would have been ecstatic at the news. Jumping up and down in excitement around her penthouse and hurriedly calling her best friend Haley to share the news. However the events that had followed the successful fashion show had put a damper on everything and managed to completely numb any celebration that should have occurred.

**I guess it's luck, but it's the same**

**Hard luck, you've been trying to tame**

**Maybe it's love, but it's like you said**

"**Love is like a role that we play"**

**But I believe in you so much**

**I could die for the words that you say**

**But, I believe in you so much**

**I could die from the words that you say**

Brooke thought back to the recent events of the evening…

_As the couple arrived at the restaurant, Brooke couldn't believe where they were. It was 'L'amour', the most famous French restaurant in all of California. "Jordan…" Brooke gasped, "Really?" Brooke sometimes forgot how successful they both were and some of the places they would go to and the parties they'd be invited to still blew her away._

"_Of course," He smiled enthusiastically, "Nothings too good for my gorgeous!" Jordan got that sparkle in his eye, the same one that he got whenever he was up to something._

"_What made you decide to make reservations here?" Brooke was beyond curious, they were both successful for a reason, and throwing money away on dinners that would cost well over a thousand dollars wasn't one of those reasons._

"_You'll see gorgeous, you'll see…"_

_As the young, powerful couple walked into the five star, world renowned restaurant, Brooke noticed that the place seemed empty, only the serving staff, the host and the string quartet occupied the stunning dining room._

"_Jordan…" Brooke was blown away and new immediately this wouldn't just be any dinner, it was a special occasion, they were celebrating something, she just wasn't sure what._

_Jordan turned and smiled at the woman he adored, his gorgeous girlfriend. He wasn't in the slightest bit worried about her reaction to tonight's events, fully confident in himself. That was his first mistake._

"_Table for two please." Jordan addressed the host as if he hadn't had the entire evening planned out, as if they weren't the only two patrons of the restaurant._

"_Yes sir, of course. Follow me. Right this way" The host led them into the dining room which was filled with soft candle light and the string quartet played romantic waltzes. As he motioned to the table for two they would be seated at, Jordan walked around to Brooke's chair and pulled it out, once she was seated, he walked around to the other side of the table and seated himself._

_Brooke was still speechless at everything he had done, was broken out of her trance as the server requested what they would like to drink as he suggested a nice wine._

"_We will have a bottle of the 1989 Bordeaux Margaux to drink, as well as the chef's special for dinner" Jordan ordered this with confidence for himself and Brooke. The servers and the chef already knew the order so there wouldn't be much of a wait for dinner, but were informed to make the starting course after just enough time for the couple to enjoy a waltz together._

_Brooke was astonished, Jordan had never ordered for her and it set a slightly uneasy tone to the evening for her. That was his second mistake of the evening._

"_Would you care to dance?" Her handsome boyfriend broke her out of her thoughts. He was a little taken aback by how far away she seemed, however he had deducted it to shock and that she must just be a little overwhelmed._

"_Of course" The brunette beauty pushed aside that feeling in the pit of her stomach determined to enjoy the evening with her thoughtful companion._

_He swept her off her feet to the dance floor and they moved in complete unison with each other as they practically floated to the music that filled the room. _

Jordan led her back to their table just in time for the first course. The salad was a balinese coconut & mango chicken salad with cellophane noodles. Not a particular favorite of Brooke's, but she reminded herself that Jordan had gone to great lengths to plan the evening out and that she should be grateful for his thoughtfulness.

"So how was your trip?" They really hadn't spoken all that much since he'd picked her up after the show and the petit brunette knew that there had been a lot at stake with his latest business trip.

"It went well, we managed to obtain 3 new clients and we're looking at a local ball player as a potential 4th since he's a first draft pick to the NBA." Jordan was clearly excited about his latest clients with the PR firm. He was known in the business for driving a hard to pass up bargain with potential clients. Very rarely did Jordan Lacosse not get a potential client to sign.

"That's great babe!" Knowing how much his work meant to him, every success was exciting for Brooke as well. With Jordan owning a PR company, a lot of his clients ended up coming her way for new fashion designs once they found out who he was dating. "Anyone I know?"

"Umm, let's see, well we secured Paris Hilton, she dropped her rep after the latest fiasco… man, I just have this feeling she's going to be a handful, but great for the accounts…"

"You seriously signed Paris?!?" Brooke was amazed, she didn't even realize that Paris had been on Jordan's radar for potential clients.

"That we did, she was really excited to see what you brought out with your latest line too, I think she'll be wearing a lot of your designs this season…"

"That's great!" Brooke exclaimed gleefully, Paris would be excellent advertisement for her newest line, she was always in the papers. "So who else did you manage to sign?" Her curiosity heightened.

Mid conversation, their salad plates were cleared and the main course came out. The server introduced the dish as an Island salmon, servied with dill and vodka crème fraiche, caviar, smoked sea salt accompanied with homemade blinis. Brooke looked at the dish which was slightly more appealing than the salad they started with. At least it was more along the lines of a meal she would have selected.

After the server ensured they had everything they needed, he once again disappeared into the background and the young couple enjoyed their meal in a comfortable silence, rather than picking up their discussion where they had left off, silently deciding that 'the office' could be discussed at a later time.

As dinner ended, dessert was served, a chocolate soufflé with a crème brule sauce, and was by far Brooke's favorite selection of the meal. Savoring every last bite until it was gone.

Jordan admired his girlfriend and with confidence that the evening was going well, he called the server over.

"Yes sir?" The server, eager to please, awaited the order.

"Could you please bring out a bottle of your finest champagne?" The handsome man asked with a smile.

"Of course sir."

Brooke glanced up at Jordan in surprise. "So what's going on babe? This is so beyond normal… and completely not necessary… You know I don't need all this fussing around." How naïve she could be at times, no idea what the special 'occasion' was.

"I know you don't gorgeous, but I wanted to do something special for you, it's a special night".

"Well, alright, if you're sure. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to the ladies room…" With that, Jordan stood and waited for her to walk away before seating himself again.

After she was out of site the server returned with a bottle of champagne and poured them each a glass. Jordan then took the small box out of his breast pocket and slipped the custom ordered ring into her glass, it floated to the bottom, just in time for her return.

As they sat in conversation, drinking champagne, laughing and enjoying themselves, Brooke had eventually made it to the last sip of her glass, unaware of what was to come with her next sip. Jordan waited in anticipation as Brooke took the last sip.

"What the…" As the small object entered her mouth. She turned back to find Jordan, not sitting in his seat, but instead on one knee next to her as she to the ring out of her mouth and looked at it.

Gracefully Jordan took the ring and held it up to her "Brooke Penelope Davis, my gorgeous, I love you more than life itself, I want everything for us, to be together for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?" He slowly slid the ring on her finger, waiting for a reply. When none came at first, he thought she was just speechless, however after a few minutes passed and she still had not answered him, he was getting nervous.

In a last effort to save himself, he continued "If you can't answer me right now…. Just… just consider it, you can answer me later…" He was crushed. She responded by nodding her head slowly and looking at the floor.

Deciding it was time to call it an evening, he stood up to take care of the bill and returned to pull her chair out. They walked to the car and drove back to her penthouse in silence. He dropped her off, without a word, without a kiss.

**But you're chasin' the ghost of a good thing**

**Haunting yourself as the real thing**

**It's getting away from you again**

**While your chasin' the ghosts**

**Just bend the pieces 'till they fit**

**Like they were made for it**

**But they weren't meant for this**

**No, they weren't meant for this**

It was late, Brooke now had no one to call… normally she would have called Haley, but she didn't want to risk waking James. She'd call her first thing in the morning. Instead, she just continued to sit there… fiddling with the ring on her left hand that she had yet to remove, yet to provide an answer to the man who so desperately needed her to say yes, a man she loved.

**Just bend the pieces 'till they fit**

**Like they weren't made for it**

**But, they weren't meant for this**

**Chasin' the ghost of a good thing**

**Haunting yourself as the real thing**

**It's getting away, away, away, away from you again**

**Chasin' the ghost of a good thing**

**Haunting yourself as the real thing**

**It's getting away from you again  
While you're chasin' ghosts**


	10. I Turn To You

**AN:** So heres chapter 10. Im really sorry its been taking me a while to get updates out but life as usual is getting in the way.

Anways, just want to say thanks to Vicky for reviewing my chapters before I post them. The song is I Turn to You by Christina Aguilara. I felt it was the best song to describe the friendship that Brooke and Haley have built over the years, and just how much they are there for each other.

You all know the drill! R & R please...

* * *

"**I Turn To You"**

**When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way.**

The knocking at the door came quite early in the morning. A little too early for the one day in the week Haley had the morning off. Nathan had already left for classes around half hour ago and had graciously let the petite blonde sleep. It was so early that even James wasn't up yet so Haley had to wonder just who could be rapping at her door at such an hour.

**And when I'm scared,  
And losing ground,  
When my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around.**

Making her way to the door, slowly and half asleep, she didn't bother checking the peephole to see who it was first and opened the door.

"What do you want? Do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked prior to actually looking up at the person standing before her.

**And when I'm down you're there  
- pushing me to the top.  
You're always there,  
giving me all you've got.**

Before the pretty brunette had a chance to answer, Haley glanced up at her and noticed the circles under her eyes and her tear stained cheeks. "Brooke! Oh my god! What's wrong?" Brooke just sniffled a little, feeling somewhat silly as the blonde enveloped her in a bear hug. She should after all be dancing on the rooftops.

If there was one thing in Brooke Davis' world that had been her rock over the last few years, it was Haley James Scott and if there was one thing that could make just about anyone feel better when life throws them a curveball, it was a hug from said girl. As the friends stood in the doorway for a moment, Brooke revelled in the immediate healing her best friend was providing for her, just by being there, no questions, no need for an explanation… well at least not quite at the moment.

**For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.**

"Jeez hun…" Haley started, "you're a mess. Come inside and we'll get you cleaned up, a hot cup of coffee, and then you can tell me what happened… Sound good?" Yes, Haley was a mother and with that, her nurturing side went into overdrive when someone she cared about was in need.

"Is James up yet?" Brooke asked as she made her way into the small but quaint apartment's living room.

**For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.**

"Not quite, hence my original question before realizing it was you." Answering nonchalantly, knowing that at that particular moment her friend was not up to answering a truck load of questions as to why she was here at such an early hour and what exactly had happened to make her appear in her current state.

Brooke sat down, tucking her legs underneath her on the oversized chair as Haley walked in and handed her a steaming mug of coffee. Haley took a seat, mimicking the brunettes actions and tucking her legs underneath her on the couch kitty corner to her friend, all while deciding how to broach the topic of what could make the girl across from her so upset. As she was about to say something Brooke held her hand up and began to speak.

"So I guess you're wondering what's going on?" Rather than having Haley ask a bunch of questions, she figured it simpler to just get everything out right off the hop. Especially knowing that James would be up soon and since she was already here, she'd decided it'd be nice to spend some quality time with her Godson.

**When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you and  
I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything**

Haley could only nod her head in response. Usually Brooke would close herself up to something that had her this upset. She liked to appear strong, in control at all times.

"Well, Jordan arrived at the fashion show to surprise me." The girl figured it best to start from the very beginning. It made the most sense and then she wouldn't have to back track. Brooke let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding before continuing. "It was a really nice surprise. I didn't even think he was in town yesterday, I honestly wasn't expecting him back until tomorrow."

**'Cause your love is so amazing,  
'Cause your love inspires me.  
And when I need a friend,  
You're always on my side**

"So obviously all this has something to do with Jordan then…" Haley replied softly, if only to assure her friend she was indeed listening.

"Yeah…"

"Did he do something to you Brooke? I mean, I know you guys have been together for a while and everything-" Haley was starting to worry. Was Jordan a bad guy? Jumping to conclusions she started to wonder if the man who seemed so sincere wasn't who he appeared to be. "You now Brooke, if he did something to you, although I wouldn't normally suggest this, we can send Nathan after him…"

**Giving me faith  
taking me through the night  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.**

"No, no, no…" Brooke knew she had to jump to the point right then, she couldn't have Haley thinking that Jordan had been horrible to her, and then Nathan, well Nathan would jump to conclusions and beat the guy to a pulp… "He… he asked me to marry him last night. He reserved the entire dining room of L'Amour, the whole staff there to serve us. A string quartet for us to waltz to…." She babbled on and on, thinking back to the night's events. "It was the sweetest thing, it just… just…"

"Hun, that's amazing… it sounds wonderful… beautiful…. So why are you so distressed?" Now Haley was beyond curious, it sounded as if Jordan's whole planned proposal was everything Brooke would have ever wanted, a grand gesture, an over the top romantic event. It would have been perfect.

"I…. I couldn't say yes Hales, I wanted to, but no words would come, and it wasn't just the shock of it… I don't know what happened."

**For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.**

For the first time since Brooke had arrived at the apartment, Haley noticed to beautiful ring that graced her friend's ring finger. It was astonishing and obvious that no expense had been spared in the purchase and apparent design. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. "Oh my god Brooke, the ring… it's, it's amazing." Haley started out "but you're wearing it, if you didn't answer him…"

"He slipped it on my finger anyways, told me if I couldn't answer him right then…" The brunette could feel the tears welling up. She had cried herself to sleep last night and apparently she'd been foolish to believe that there were no more tears to be shed. "I crushed him Hales… I love him so much and I crushed him. His eyes… you could see it. He was lost, defeated, broken…"

Haley moved over and knelt down in front of her friend, taking Brookes hands in her own and shushing her soothingly. "Sweetie, he's going to understand, you love him right?"

"Of course I do!" Brooke was now crying, nearing a complete meltdown. She had no idea how she was going to fix this.

**For the arms to be my shelter  
through all the rain,  
For truth that will never change,  
For someone to lean on,**

"It's going to be okay then sweetie. You and Jordan haven't been together more than six months. For the longest time you were taking things slow… Hell, it took you six months just to say yes to a date with him. He'll understand. We can fix this."

"You think?" Beginning to calm down, with just a few sniffles after Haley's comforting words, the brunette started to think about what her best friend was saying.

"I don't think, I know Hun." Happy to know that she was getting through to her friend, she started to mock up a plan to make things right between the two lovebirds. In the back of her mind however, she couldn't help but wonder if there was another reason the brunette had said nothing when her boyfriend asked her to marry him.

"I don't know if I can fix this Hales… You didn't see the look in his eyes when I couldn't answer-"

Cutting her friend off before she got carried away, the blonde could only ask one thing. "You're sure you love him Brooke? With all your heart?"

"I do Hales; I don't know why I couldn't answer him."

"Well then, you're just going to have to call him up, ask him to meet you at that nice little café you like tonight - you know, the one that reminds you of home – and give him his answer." It really was as simple as that.

**For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
For that one who I can run to...  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love**

"Your right best friend" Brooke now had a beaming smile, she'd just been overwhelmed the night before, that had to be it. Of course she loved this man, he'd been the sweetest, best thing that happened to her since she'd left Tree Hill. "So, after I give him his answer, can you and Nate meet us at the café tonight to celebrate than? We have to celebrate our engagement with our closest friends, it's absolutely necessary!" She was now rambling on in excitement, she was going to get married, and it would be the wedding of her dreams.

"Of course Hun, as long as we can find a babysitter for James…"

"Good, good. And this weekend we'll start planning the wedding, after all, I need my matron of honour to help me make all the important decisions-"

"Really Brooke? " Cutting her friend off, even though she had always had a feeling that would be a role she'd play in her friend's wedding, it still shocked her.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it anything other way! So what do you say, we can go start the preliminary hunting for potential design ideas this Saturday…" each of the girls were building on each others excitement. At least they were until Haley had to be the downer in the conversation.

**to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on**

"I can't this weekend Brooke" she spoke sadly, remembering her other friends current pain… the friend that was known as 'she who shall not be named' in Brooke's presence. "I'd love to this weekend, but I can't… I need to head home for a couple of days…"

Upon noticing the uncertainty in her friend's voice, almost as thought she wasn't sure if she could talk about why she was returning home, she had to ask what was going on. "What's wrong Hales? What's happening at home? "

"Umm… well you see…" unsure of how to broach the topic of two former people who were once very important to the brunette across from her…

**For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.**

"It's all good Hales, talk to me, I'm getting married and nothing can bring me down." Not understanding that statement could be so untrue.

"It's Peyt, Brooke. Luke ended things yesterday… She just really needs a girlfriend right now…"

"Oh." It was the only reply Brooke could muster.

**For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.**

"Yeah." Looking up for permission from Brooke to continue on a subject that had been avoided since they left Tree Hill, her friend nodded at her to continue. "There wasn't exactly a whole lot of explanation; she was just really upset… Anyways, we're going to do a girls weekend this weekend, y'know, the whole sob fest chick flicks and ice cream packed weekend. Post break-up ritual."

"Wow…" What could she say to that, her former best friend and former cheating boyfriend with said best friend had ended things, when they were supposed to be so in love.

"I know what you're thinking Brooke, and I agree, there has to be more to it. Luke wouldn't have ended things with her for no reason. Anyways, let's not talk about this anymore… it's a downer, and you're going to be officially engaged, to a man who adores you tonight, we're going to celebrate and talk weddings. You love weddings." Knowing that changing the topic would perk the conversation up, the blonde girl had to bring the talk back to Brooke's love-life.

"You're absolutely right Hales, no need to discuss he and she who will not be named when I have such exciting events taking place in my life." Unfortunately for Brooke, Haley didn't mention that Luke would be flying back with her for a possibly permanent visit, knowledge that would shake Brooke's world to the very core.

**For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
I turn to you...**


	11. Hope You're Happy

**AN: Hello all! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I promise I haven't forgotten you, even though it's been a while since I updated. I've had this chapter written for a while, but trying to find a song that would go with it nicely proved difficult. The song chosen is Hope You're Happy by Dashboard Confessionals. It's an awesome song that I thought fit perfectly. Basically the lyrics fit more to what Peyton's thinking and what Lucas is feeling from her, just so you understand why, unlike most chapters with lyrics, the entire song is at the end rather than throughout.**

**I will try to post another update as soon as possible, but work is bombarding me this time of year and with the time of year that it is, it's just a busy time, which I'm sure most of you understand.**

**Anyways, on to the story. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**J**

* * *

**Hope You're Happy**

Lucas guessed that he'd been wondering around town aimlessly now for around two hours. Initially, he had made his way to the river court to shoot some hoops and stare down the basket as if that were the cause of all his problems.

He had certainly made a mess of his life this time. Well, his life and Peyton's as well. The only thing he could seek solace in, was knowing Peyton was better off without him. He honestly hoped she would move on with her life and admit to herself that Lucas was not the man she was in love with.

He on the other hand, was another storey. He left a girl he'd been stable with, for a girl he could never make it work with in high school. He had no idea how she was doing or if she was even available. The only things he really knew about her was that she still talked to Nathan and Haley, that Nathan was extremely over protective of her – especially when it came to Lucas, and that she was a successful fashion designer. Looking at the facts now, he wavered with whether or not he had made the right decision in letting Peyton go. Just another everyday internal struggle in the life of Lucas Scott.

Every once in a while, he'd think back to life when it was him and Haley against the world. His entire world was just so much simpler then and occasionally he'd wish everything had remained that way. Wished that he'd never stepped foot on the high school court. Shortly after his thoughts would drift in that direction, he'd snap himself out of it, knowing that of course, things wouldn't be better. Haley wouldn't have Nathan and James, or maybe she would but then they wouldn't have remained best friends, he wouldn't know his brother, at least not the man Nathan had turned into since meeting Haley and last but definitely not least, he would never have fallen in love with Brooke Davis, the Brooke Davis. Even if he never got the opportunity to be with her again, if she would never even speak to him again, he knew that just as the old saying said, it was better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all.

As Lucas continued his directionless walk around the small town, he walked past the high school, although empty as school was out for the day, there on the front steps sat a lonely figure. Lucas was about to continue walking until he heard the small, yet distinct sniffle of tears. Always the hero, he couldn't just walk away, however as he moved closer, he recognized the head of curly blond hair and the skinny figure it belonged to. Beginning to think twice about what it might stir up if he spoke to her, in the end, he decided he couldn't just walk away. After all, he was the reason that she was crying in the first place.

As he sat down beside her, she was the first to speak which surprised him as she hadn't even looked up to see who was sitting next to her.

"Go away Luke." She spoke the words with finality.

"But how –" He was in shock that she knew it was him without even looking, was there connection really that strong?

The curly blonde cut him off before he could finish asking his question. Was he serious? How could she not know it was him? He had ended things between them, and now she couldn't even clear her head without him popping up out of nowhere. Damn this town! She thought silently to herself. "How could I not know Luke, I could hear you brooding from a mile away. Just go away." Did she honestly just say that? Was that not a complete Brooke line? Peyton sat there, waiting for the blue eyed blonde to just up and leave her to her thoughts, but he wasn't moving. She could never understand his hero complex, even if it was usually her that he was saving.

"I don't want us to be this way Peyt... please, just try to understand?" Lucas was pleading with her and he knew it. He also knew exactly what she was like and in reality, there was no point in this. He'd betrayed her love with yesterday's decision and by admitting he loved someone else. The girl in front of him was currently a bitter shell of herself and he knew she would need time, but he himself needed to be forgiven.

"Try to understand what Luke?" Her voice seethed in anger. He couldn't possibly be serious. Understand? Honestly? He was asking her to understand. "Understand how you've once again yo-yo'd back to Brooke? That you never truly love one of us, because as soon as you have me you want Brooke, but when you have her you want me? Is that what you want me to understand?"

The girl sitting there looking at him, the girl he once thought was the love of his life, the second girl he stated was the one he wanted there when all of his dreams came true, was looking at him with a fury that made the fires of hell sound like a picnic in the park. Why couldn't he just have left her to work through her anger and back to the point where they could be friends. Every time he tried to help, he just ended up making things worse, infuriating the people he loved even more.

"I'm sorry Peyt… I can't help my heart, I don't know what else to say to you. " He almost told her that he knew her heart was somewhere else too, almost being the key word. For once in his life he'd actually managed to keep his foot out of his mouth, it was truly a first.

"Then leave Luke, leave me alone, stay away from me and don't ever talk to me again." Once again her voice carried that finality. She really did hate him at that moment in time. As he stood up to leave, she gave him a glimmer of hope as she started to speak once more. "Oh and Luke…" He looked up at her as she said his name softly. "Stop calling me Peyt. You've lost that right." As fast as the glimmer of hope in him had appeared, it had fled. Slipping in his earbuds to his ipod not realizing Peyton had just completed the same action, he looked back down to the ground and walked away, no more words to be spoken between the two and heavy hearts on both ends, music in a way holding true to both of them filling their ears.

**Which of the bold face lies will we use?  
I hope that you're happy  
You really deserve it  
This will be best for us both in the end  
**

**  
But your taste still lingers on my lips  
Like I just placed them upon yours  
And I starve  
I starve for you  
But this new diets liquid  
And dulling to the senses  
And its crude  
But it will do  
**

**  
Which of the standard lines will we use?  
I've been meaning to call you  
I've just been so busy  
We'll catch up soon  
Lets make it a point to  
**

**  
But your taste still lingers on my lips  
Like I just placed them upon yours  
And I starve  
I starve for you  
But this new diets liquid  
And dulling to the senses  
And its crude  
But it will do**


	12. My Wish

**A/N: Hey all, just a quick note to once again apologize for my tardiness in updating, but unfortunatly life just gets in the way. I've started the next chapter so I'm hoping to have it out sooner, rather than later, and I know where I'm going with the next couple chapters to avoid some of the delay in the next while.**

**Anyways, Enjoy! and you know the drill... R&R please!**

* * *

"**My Wish"**

Brooke had left a couple of hours after her arrival. After the temporary meltdown followed by the brunette's realization leading to an overwhelming excitement, the two friends had been talking dresses, make-up, location, all before Brooke had even officially accepted Jordan's proposal. Following Brooke's departure Haley had decided to skip the day's classes altogether and spend the day packing for the weekend, figuring out what she would wear that evening and taking the chance to spend some much needed quality time with James.

After ensuring James had a full tummy and was now contently playing in the living room with some of his toys, she picked up the phone to dial Nathan.

"Hey Babe!" Her husband answered on the second ring.

"Hey hon, how's your day going?" Haley spoke with a slightly anxious tone in her voice. She had a couple of things she needed to talk to Nathan about and knew he was heading off to his next class shortly.

"It's going alright, I thought you'd be off to your first class by now…" He was slightly confused as to why his wife hadn't left the apartment yet. If she didn't leave soon, by the time she dropped James off at daycare she'd be late for class. "What's happening?"

"Yeah, I decided to just grab my assignments from online today since I have nothing due today. It's been a rather hectic morning already …" She didn't really want to get into too much detail with the short amount of time they had to chat, needing to get strait to the point she made a mental note to stop rambling and continue. "So anyways, we're going out with Jordan and Brooke tonight. I'm just waiting for her to give me a call and let me know what time-" Before she could continue, Nathan cut her off

"Hales, did you forget I had practice tonight? You know I hate going out on practice nights, I'm always so exhausted after. Plus I've got a ton of work to do." He didn't want to be a downer, but Haley knew he had to work twice as hard at his actual school work as she did and practice nights were already tough enough.

"I know hun, but it's really important. A celebration of love… I promise I'll help you with your work later…"

"Alright babe… " Nathan sighed. Then it clicked. "Wait… Did you just say a celebration of love? Did Jordan-"

"Ask Brooke to marry him?" Haley cut in before he could finish. They were doing that more and more as the years went on, constantly finishing eachother's thoughts. "Yes, and she's going to meet him tonight to accept. Then we're meeting them for drinks after that."

"Wow" Nathan was shocked. Jordan was the first guy Brooke had truly committed herself to since Luke and now with everything going on, Luke wanting Brooke back, Brooke engaged, he could see the potential disaster, even more so than before.

"Yeah, I know hun, but I think this is good for her. She's finally happy again." Haley sighed as well. She knew exactly what Nathan was thinking, all the drama that was sure to come. "Anyways, the real reason I called-"

"You mean you didn't just call me cuz you love me? I'm hurt Hales…" Nathan faked a pout he was sure Haley could envision.

"Ha ha" The petit blonde deadpanned. "So I was thinking about our conversation last night… you know, about the scouts and you being drafted…"

"Yeah?" The raven haired man could feel his palms start to sweat at the possibility of what his wife was going to say about the hot topic. She hadn't really said much yesterday after his announcement and he had been sure she wasn't keen on it. He had had a difficult time constraining his excitement about the prospect when sharing the news with her.

"I think you should talk more to the coach, get some advice from him, and if it's something that's feasible, you need to go after your dream." Haley spit this out as fast as she could as she was nervous about the whole idea. It scared her to death not having a precise plan and deviating from their original plan.

Nathan couldn't contain the grin that appeared on his face or the shock that filled his voice as he replied. "Are you sure Hales? I mean, this might mean moving, and we'd be walking away from the plan… Is this really want you want?"

"It's really what you want Nate, you have an opportunity to live your dream, and if this is something that you really want to do, and you believe it's right for our family, then I trust you 100."

"I love you babe. I don't think I tell you that enough."

"Love you too hun. Talk to you later?"

"Will do, as soon as I get home tonight."

With that, the couple hung up. Haley walked towards the couch and sat down. This was the biggest risk she'd ever taken. Bigger than the tour, bigger than keeping James when she found out she was pregnant and bigger than giving up her dream school to go to a small college so Nathan could still play ball. Sighing she put her head in her hands and ran her fingers through her hair. She worried about her family and where this could take them, and more than anything, she worried about Nathan. Going into the NBA too soon could break him. If he was too green going into the draft and didn't make it, she feared it would crush his dreams. On the other hand, not taking the opportunity could be just as bad. He could injure himself playing college ball and never have the chance to see an NBA court.

Haley began to laugh at herself lightly and at how much she worried about things. No one would ever accuse her of making a rash decision, well except for the time she married Nathan when they were juniors in high school or the time she up and left everything to go on tour with the wreckers… Okay, so some might accuse her of making a rash decision, but most that knew her knew this was not a normal occurrence. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself for what could come of all this. What was meant to be would be.

Glancing over at James, she smiled softly and chuckled. He was entranced, playing with his train set that Deb had recently given him. Her mother-in-law was spoiling him more and more as he got older and as the little boy got a little older, he started to understand that by flashing his intense, big blue eyes, he could get almost anything he wanted.

Hearing the small laugh from his mother, he glanced up at her. "Wanna play trains momma?"

"Sure baby, Momma would love to play trains with you." Smiling as his face lit up she continued. "I can't think of a better way to spend my time."

The young mother knelt down next to her son and his train set while he handed her his second favourite train car and looked up at her once more. "Here momma, you play with this one."

Smiling she thought to herself that she'd start working on his vocabulary and sentence structure more in a few months. She would always be tutor-girl, and wanting her son to be advanced and a good student when he got older, she had started thinking up games that would be fun and help him get there faster. "Alright baby."

As James began to play with his trains once more, Haley studied the intense and determined look in his eyes. He was more and more his father's son with each passing day and she was sure it wouldn't be long before the Scott love of basketball set in.

The wife, mother and friend could only think of one thing as she thought back to that mornings conversation with her friend, the leap she and her husband were about to take and her little boy and everything he could become in his lifetime. All she could think of was her wish, for the rest of each of their lives.

**I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you wanna go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile.  
But more than anything, more than anything...****  
**

**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
**

**I hope you never look back, but you never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And always give more than you take.  
But More than anything, yeah, more than anything...  
**

**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish. Yeah.  
**

**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.**


	13. Feeling Good

**A/N: **Hi Everyone, I just wanted to apologize for the length of time between updates lately, life has been rather hectic and I haven't been getting any writing done, not the fanfic, not my own personal writing, nada.

Anyways, yeah, so here is the latest chapter. The song is 'Feeling Good' and it's by Muse. If you don't listen to them, you should definitely take a listen…

One other thing, I'm not one to beg for reviews, but they really aren't coming in. I can see that people are still reading my story by the hits, but I have no idea what you are thinking about it. So I would really appreciate it if you would review. Even if it's just to let me know you want me to keep writing.

To those of you who have been reviewing, please keep it up! If you write, you know the feeling when someone reads and takes the time to review your story, to those who don't write, it means the world. Thanks to my loyal reviewers! You guys rock!

A quick thanks to Vicky who continues to support me when I go into slumps with my writing… and continues to act as a Beta. Thanks Vicky!

So with all that being said, on with the chapter! R&R

* * *

"**Feeling Good"  
**

After Nathan hung up the phone from talking to Haley, he stood there for a minute and smiled. Not the typical Nathan Scott smirk, but a bit of a goofy grin. He was thinking about everything his life had become, and everything that was slowly falling into place for his future.

Nathan thoughtfully took the time to think of his wife and son, as he often did. He loved them more than anything else in this world and nothing could beat the feeling of the days where they'd just spend the day as a family, not even basketball, which had taken second place in his life and that is where he intended it to stay.

Thinking back to the conversation with his beautiful bride, he was undoubtedly ecstatic. She had told him to follow his dreams, or at least to ensure this was his dream by talking to his coach. He had her full support; she and his son would follow him wherever they needed to be.

Deciding that he couldn't wait until his classes were finished and then live through a gruelling practice prior to talking to the man that had helped and was further helping him realize all of his dreams, Nathan turned and jogged in the opposite direction towards the gym and the head coach's office.

**Birds flying high you know how I feel  
Sun in the sky you know how I feel  
Reeds driftin' on by you know how I feel **

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good 

As he passed a couple of people, those who knew him were giving him strange looks, in fact those who didn't know him were giving him strange looks. Nathan, typically stoic in stature and fairly serious in school, had more than a few people curious about the slightly crooked and goofy smile on his face. Upon noticing, he shook his head and chuckled slightly, laughing it off. He was on a natural high right now and didn't care who could see it or what people thought.

A few minutes later the star athlete had crossed campus and made his way into the gym, hesitating only slightly to shake his nerves off. For a brief moment he fell into a small daydream, imagining the worst.

_Everyone around him was laughing. He was standing in the gym, the center of attention to the packed stands… his coach walking towards him.  
_

"_Nathan, son…" The coach started laughing lightly and shaking his head.  
_

_Nathan didn't understand what was going on, why would everyone be laughing at him.  
_

"_You didn't really think you were going to play for the NBA did you? You aren't good enough for that, you'll never be good enough,." The coach could barely finish his sentence he was laughing to hard now.  
_

"_This has got to be some sort of joke…" The raven haired man started to say, speaking softly with uncertainty.  
_

"_A joke? A joke?" the coach was laughing so hard now that he was struggling to breath. Taking a minute to compose himself he breathed in deeply a couple of times. "…the only joke around here is you Nathan…"  
_

Snapping out of the daydream… or more of a nightmare, Nathan shook it off. He could really stand to take a few lessons on optimism from his wife. The way he'd think sometimes, bringing himself down he could certainly be labelled as a masochist, or at least self-torturing. Maybe he and Lucas had even more in common than he previously thought.

Thinking of his brother now, as he walked into the coach's office, he wished even more now that his Luke could share the court with him in the big leagues.

Taking in a deep breath for courage and knocking lightly on the door, he heard the reply he was waiting for.

"Come in Nathan…"

"Coach" Nathan greeted the man he held in high regard, the man who had taught him everything he knew. Never would he have thought that Whitey, the hard-assed high school basketball coach, with the biggest heart in the world would have ended up following Nathan to university.

**Fish in the sea you know how I feel  
River running free you know how I feel  
Blossom in the tree you know how I feel **

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good 

Whitey was the only reason Nathan could still play after the point shaving scandal that rocked the small town of tree hill. After he lost his scholarship to Duke, Whitey had left Tree Hill High school only to take a coaching job at a small college and offered Nathan a chance on the team and even more important, a chance to prove he was no longer a disgrace to the basketball world. After first and only season, they had taken a national championship, and UCLA had offered Nathan a full ride scholarship. Upon attending his first practice, he found out that the current coach would be retiring as soon as the replacement coach could begin with them.

There had been many speculations as to who would be taking over, however the university had managed to keep tight lipped. Six weeks later, Coach Whitey Durham had stepped into the gym and into the role of head coach. To say Nathan had been shocked was an understatement and he later found out that Whitey had wanted to surprise him regarding the fact that Nathan would yet again be under his tutelage and that was why the university had made no press releases and hadn't said anything to any of the players.

Now, after nearly a season of playing for Whitey, he was quite possibly about to embark on a new career, one that had been in his dreams since the first time Dan made him shoot hoops, because despite the fact that Dan had pushed him and pushed him to perfect his game, Nathan had fallen in love with the game the first time he held the ball.

"How are you son?" Whitey asked with a small smile.

"I'm really good coach… really, really good…"

**Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know  
Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when the day is done  
And this old world is a new world  
And a bold world**

Whitey laughed at Nathan's reply. Looking back, he knew this young man had really gone the distance to make the life he had for himself, and he could only keep going up as long as he stayed on track.

"So Nathan, tell me, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your face when you are supposed to be in class keeping your grades up?" He had a slight sternness to his voice, only because he expected the best of his players, on the court and with their academics.

Nathan chuckled at this; he really should have expected it. "Sorry coach, I wanted to talk to you about the draft… I really wanted your opinion on what I should do?" Although at one point in time, Nathan could have cared less about his coach's thoughts on his basketball career, he now drank in every word the old man spoke. His opinion mattered and he knew it would play a large role in his decision.

"My opinion, huh?" He smiled at the request. The boy that he had coached for years was all grown up and now, here he was, asking him what to do.

"Yes Sir"

"Well, have you talked to Haley? What does she think?" Whitey figured he'd turn this back on Nathan and what he and Haley thought was best for their family. He certainly didn't want to make the decision for the young man, but he would support him either way.

"I have coach, and although I think she's a little scared about the prospect of possibly moving, she wants me to follow my dreams if it's what I think is right. She did however want me to talk to you first". Nathan smiled as he thought of his wife's support. Although he shouldn't have been surprised, Haley had always been behind him following his dreams, he'd still been completely speechless at her support this time.

"Well then, sounds like you've got your bases covered son. All you need to do is figure out what you want then. You're wife supports you, I support you, you've worked hard to get as far as you have."

"I want this coach, I do…" there was no hesitation in Nathan's voice. He'd worked for this since he could hold a basketball and now that his dream was in his reach, he knew he had to go for it.

"Then I'll make the call son, consider yourself a first draft pick." The old man smiled, he was going to see one of his most promised players make the NBA, never in his wildest dreams, despite the constant hope, did he truly believe he would see a boy from the small town where he coached make the NBA. "I'm pretty sure there's somewhere you need to be though, isn't there?"

Nathan chuckled. "Yes sir, heading to class now. See you at practice!" He gave a slight wave as he walked out the door of the office. A new confidence in his step, he smiled. He had the world at his feet and all his dreams were about to come true.

**For me, Stars when you shine you know how I feel  
Scent of the pine you know how I feel  
Oh freedom is mine  
And I know how I feel **

It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good 


End file.
